Mermaid and the Samurai
by Whiteling
Summary: DONE! AU. Samurai Jack & Little mermaid crossover. Ariel gains legs during Aku's reign. But the evil tyrant seeks to enslave Atlantica, now she must save her kingdom... that's how a brave samurai and a little mermaid meet.
1. Prologue

**AN: OK gang, I've decide to put a much better prologue, wanted a more mysterious storyteller element to it like in Ever after or Disney's Aladdin. Read and enjoy!  
**  
The building, more like an ancient palace from Feudal Asia, rose high above the native treetops.

While not many ventured here, the old soldier had been here many, many times when he was younger. He was once a soldier from Europe and had traveled far and wide, among one of these he'd aided and befriended an Asian noble. And they've shared stories and memories together for many years.

He was escorted inside politely until his presence was announced.

"My lord," said the chamberlain, "Basiru-san has just arrived."

"Ah, good day to you old friend," the daimyo replied, "It has been some time now."

The soldier smiled, "Yes, it has. I trust the children's stories I've translated for you and your grandchildren were to your liking?"

"I found their connection to folk tales quite brilliant and well elaborated." The aging warlord replied, "But I must say, that I was most distressed by Andersen's tale of the Little ningyo. Or mermaid as you call them."

"Well, Andersen was familiar with traditional lore about mermaids and water creatures who marry mortals and the like."

As the soldier talked, the daimyo motioned for one of the servants to bring him an ivory box.

"Forgive me, old friend," said the soldier, "Might I inquire about the tapestries and the sword?"

For no more than two meters away, was a tall flight of stone stairs. Atop it was a glass container magnificently displaying the Katana held aloft by the mouths of two diligently carved dragons.

Flanking it were two ancient tapestries: the first one seemed to tell a legend: it depicted a large hideous demon with a green face and flaming red eyebrows and goatee attacking the oshiro. The soldier recalled the first time his friend had told him the story behind this tapestry.

It told of how an evil shapeshifter, Aku, had arose from the bowels of hatred to ravage the land. And of how three mystical monks forged the legendary katana for the realms' young emperor to wield against the monster. Armed with the sword, the emperor plunged into battle against Aku, who was trapped inside a black tree.

The second was an exquisite illustration of the sea and some beauteous mermaids, one of them gaining human legs and walking out of the ocean, arms outstretched, as if reaching out towards someone.

Now the one mermaid emerging from the sea caught the attention of the soldier. She was beautiful; a long torrent of blood-red hair fell down her back. Her sapphire-colored eyes were what stood out the most.

"Whoever she is, she looks quite extraordinary." He said aloud.

The wise old daimyo nodded, "And she was. The youngest daughter of the ocean king..."

He opened the box. And what he pulled out of it made the soldier's jaw drop:

It was a green scale.

But it was much too large to belong to a simple fish…and it still shone with the vibrant colors of life.

The lord looked at the other man, straight into his eyes and into his soul, "Shall I set the story straight?"

"Th- then the stories are true!"

"Yes... If I recall you are already familiar with his--" he shoots a derisive glance at the tapestry depicting Aku,"-origin and first defeat. Perhaps, you wish to hear the true story behind his ultimate demise, the tale of the samurai who once wielded the sword and that of the ningyo?"

The soldier swallowed, intrigued, "By all means."

The daimyo took a deep breath and began to tell the story… a story of how the fates of both a brave samurai from the past and a spirited young mermaid's became entwined...

**AN: And then begins the first chapter, Ariel's tale. Now not****e that in my fanfic there is no Prince Eric OR sea witch, just the other LM characters. But I'll try to make this story both exciting and dramatic everyone, in the meantime R & R!**


	2. Chapter 1: A mermaid

**AN: And here under the sea is where our story begins…**

Far out from the land, where the waters are as blue as the petals of a cornflower and as clear as glass, where no ship's anchor can reach the bottom, lived the merpeople in the glorious city of Atlantica.

Triton, the Sea King had been a widower for many years and had seven lovely daughters from his deceased Queen Athena.  
Now, the most beautiful of all these ocean maidens was the youngest. She was spirited, adventurous and had the loveliest voice of any on earth or in the sea.

However, she was obsessed, with the world above the waves-one that everyone greatly disapproved of for obvious reasons.

Soon after a heated argument with her father, the young princess took a rash decision: she would become human herself and prove that humans weren't barbarians at all.

She sought out every possibility, until she had no alternative but to seek help from a land dweller with magical abilities. Many an underwater inhabitant had told her to seek out a hermit, she'd been told, one that resided in Bogus swamp.

Recalling the instructions she'd received, she pulled herself up on the large tree stump and blew the twisted horn and fell back into the water, with only her torso visible.

Within seconds, out of the water in front of her, an even larger tree stump emerged. At the near top was a small round door, which opened and out came the hermit. He was short, had green skin, fiery red eyebrows, a mane of white hair and was garbed all in black.

"Who dares to blow my door horn?" he snapped.

"Hello up there! I've come to ask –"

"I've little time for vagrants little girl, what is your business here?"

"I wish to become human, I've been told you'd be able to help me."

The hermit studied the young woman looking up from the swamp water suspiciously. She was slim and supple, with a luxurious length of cascading hair as red as blood. Her eyes were large and blue, filled with apprehension and a hint of hope.

"What are you talking about girl --?" He was cut off when the 'girl' pulled herself to sitting position. Instead of legs, he saw a bright emerald green fish tail.

"Hmm, human legs…" said the hermit thoughtfully, he then indicated, "Wait here."

Not long after, he climbed down and handed the mermaid a red narwhal's horn containing a bubbling yellow concoction.

"Now you listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once: Tomorrow before sunrise, you will go ashore and drink this. Instead of a fin you'll get legs, and bear in mind that the process WILL be painful. But any other being who sees you will say that you are the fairest human being to have walked the Earth."

Unknown to the princess or the swamp hermit, the entire evening's events had been witnessed by two of the mermaid's sea-dwelling friends, who were very concerned about their beloved princess.

This duo agreed to follow the princess and watch over her on behalf of the King, as well as for their own peace of mind. Little did they know their task was going to be anything but easy.

As the hermit watched the princess disappear into the distance, he chuckled wickedly, "Yes, venture out into the world to your heart's content, little daughter of Triton... My eyes and ears are everywhere, nothing you do will go unseen. And at your weakest moment, Atlantica will fall under my rule."

Had the mermaid or her companions glanced at the water they'd have seen truth revealed in the reflection: a large black demon with flaming eyes, gnarled fangs and fiery beard...

* * *

Just a few hours before sunrise the mermaid swam to shore and drank the potion. As soon as she did, her mouth parted in pants and gags from the vile taste.

She writhed about as a great searing pain passed over her fin like a sword were passing through. The princess then lost consciousness after that.

When she came to, she was wearing suitable human albeit old age clothing and soon made her way into the wide open world above the waves.

On her journey, she came to a quaint little village where a kindly family mistook her for a traveler and offered her to stay.

During her stay, the mermaid soon learned from these humans a great deal and more than happily offered her help, something greatly appreciated: she learned to sew, garden, bake bread and among many others that will be useful to her- though she did not know it yet. And in turn, she would sometimes sing for them, enchanting the household with her melodious voice.

But, over the course of the next few days the mermaid princess' experience on land would soon go cheery from to frightening.

Soon one morning, the princess was carrying a basket full of fruit to the small village, wondering what new delicious food the lady of the house would be cooking up.

It was then that the human-turned-mermaid would learn the true meaning of terror.

The moment she kneeled down briefly to fix the peasant leggings she was wearing, a terrible weight seemed to press down from the sky.

Although there was no sign of a storm approaching, thunder rumbled and the sky darkened. Next the sounds that reached her ears chilled her to the bone, the sounds of screams.

Then a large shadow blocked the sunlight, looming over her. She turned slightly and what she saw made her freeze right ins her steps.

A terrible creature stood threateningly above the village! Flame ringed eyes narrowed with malice. The mouth turned up into a sneer, exposing terrible sharp curled teeth.

Although she knew not who or what it was, the princess was no fool. She knew she was being confronted by predatory creatures; she had, in fact, encountered many swimming predators in her time as a mermaid, thankfully escaping their clutches by eluding them cleverly. But she knew nothing of the monster looming over them this evening.

Quickly the village's guards sprung into action. A shower of arrows rained on the demon. But it raised it's arms high above and sucked the arrows with no pain and little effort deep into it's dark flesh. Then, straightening it's arms in both directions it cruelly fired the arrows out of its' black palms right back.

Terrified by all this, the mermaid princess fled in to the forest, mortal fear overpowering her common sense.

She was so intent in her terrified flight, that she didn't see the monster glance her way and smirk knowingly. As if he'd planned it from the very beginning.

In the next populated area the mermaid reached, she was treated as inferior by many of the locals due to her lack of knowledge of the "whys" and "wherefores", and the princess also experienced several frightening encounters with thieves, muggers or lecherous males.

So she left again.

By then, it was impossible for the princess to know in which direction the sea lied; she was lost and not even her new knowledge of the world above would lift her spirits. All she wanted was to put as much distance between herself and the terrible monster that now haunted her nightmares.

Day after day she wandered, even after becoming aware of the presence of her friends, whom had somehow managed to loyally follow her the entire distance of her journey. Even so, she wished she had a land-dwelling friend that could guide her and show her the few places that were not ravaged by evil.

Weary and distraught, the mermaid princess looked up at the stars one night, thinking of her family.

"I'm so afraid. Father, where are you?"

As she traveled, she slowly began to lose hope ever returning home, for whatever righteous soul would there be left to help a little mermaid?

**AN****: Go easy on me, I'll try to add as much action and adventure as best as I can everyone ok?**


	3. Chapter 2: Two unique souls

**AN: Alrighty then everyone, here's the next chapter to my fic, mind you I'll make its genre adventure, fantasy and musical, though mostly Adventure. Here we just the points of view of the two main characters and what they're doing at the moment.**

The rainstorm from last night had left it's dew upon the grass and on the fauna of the woods, though not visible by the stream.

Here a man knelt down to wash his face in it.

Though he was not by standards ordinary. His hair when loose, fell past his shoulders but it was usually always drawn up in a top-knot. He wore an ancient Asian white garb, by his side he wielded a katana. His handsome face did his noble soul justice, for his intentions were pure and true.

This Samurai had once been a prince, his home had been ravaged by the evil wizard Aku and then flung the young prince into the distant future ruled by the demon's hand…they called him Jack.

He'd been caught by surprise in the rain but had managed to take shelter in under a small rocky ledge.

Right now Jack was getting ready to catch his breakfast and continue his journey, searching for a way back to his home in the past.

He was unaware that someone else was in the forest also….

* * *

Ariel woke up from her sleeping spot atop the cave moss she'd been using as a pillow as the suns rays fell on her face.

Nearby, on resting on his back on a small rock, was a little red crab. His name was Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian nicknamed Sebastian, he was the royal court composer back in the Merkingdom. Now, he and another friend of Ariel's were aiding her in her travels.

The young ex-mermaid had taken shelter in the cave during the rainstorm quickly before it had started.

For she'd recently discovered that she regains her mermaid fin if soaked with water but can change back to human when dry enough. Which meant that she'd have to avoid rain and be even more careful where she treaded.

Now, Ariel and her friends had just left the nearest metropolitan area three days ago and ventured into the wood.

First of all, because the fresh air was much appealing and the pollution seemed less. Second, they had no sooner been less than a few hours there when they'd discovered much to their horror, it to be one of Aku's main cities.

Thankfully, the first civilians they'd encountered were much more friendly, three youngsters about two years Ariel's senior, who'd seen her try to avoid getting run over by traffic, she managed this by jumping and dodging with the very grace and speed she possesses as a mermaid.

They'd praised her after she survived, earning a radiant smile from the merprincess.

She'd asked them where she was and they said she was "in the gutter level of central hub of sector D" aka "the most crowdestnest, stinkiest, most miserable residential induestrial spaceport on Earth."

One can only imagine her shock when she finally noticed the city's actual surroundings and furthermore, who it belonged to. Luckily, the three homeboys weren't suspicious when Ariel had asked them where the closest exit was, as many that resided in the very city were either on the run or has shady dealings.

So, Ariel and her traveling companions hitched a ride in a cross-country delivery truck leaving for the borders. The friends kept well hidden up until they were sure that they were many miles away into the country side. When they reached the woods they finally jumped off before the driver could notice.

And here they were in the woods, still weary but hoping to find some path that would take them closer to the ocean.

"Good morning, Ari-elle," Sebastian yawned. "How are you feeling today?"

Ariel stretched herself, "I'll feel much better once we get to the stream."

"Ah yes, a good swim would do us some good."

She picked up the crab and wandered towards the edge of the stream. The crab looked away as Ariel got ready to get in the water. Soon she was up to her waist in stream, and her legs slowly molded into one, gaining smooth emerald scales.

As her emerald green fin unfurled, she softly began to sing a old lullaby she remembered vaguely as a merchild.

_**Under a bright blue endless sky…waves try to measure, the days that we treasure…**_

Far from her, about a few yards away, Jack turned his head in direction of the voice.

True, he'd been under the spell of sirens before, but there was something different about this voice. It was bright, silvery and felt much more pure. Not to mention he's till able to clear his head while listening to it.

Just to be sure, he carefully walked towards the source.

However, before he could got any further than seven feet, Jack suddenly then had to take out his sword to strike the oncoming attack.

Next, he found himself surrounded by at least five different bounty hunters, each one hoping to either capture or slaughter him and collect.

* * *

The abrupt noise startled Ariel and Sebastian.

"Augh!" yelped the crab, "They're popping up all over the place!"

Ariel scrambled onto the bank and frantically started to dry her fin, "Come on! Come on!"

"Quickly!" urged Sebastian, "Before they see us!"

Soon Ariel regained legs, she scooped up her other clothes and Sebastian then ran into the underbrush.

* * *

By the time Jack reached the clearing after he had defeated the bounty hunters, Ariel was gone.

Yet the memory of her voice lingered in his mind.

Soon he too left the stream to continue his journey.


	4. chapter 3: A tyrant's thoughts

**AN: Alrighty then people I know I'm delaying a lot but go easy on me, I get writer's block sometimes too.**** Anywho I thought I'd start this chapter off a little different then make up the rest as I go along.**** Enjoy.**

Far away, up in a dark tower, a certain evil shapeshifter wasn't happy. For one thing the bounty hunters hadn't been able to destroy his formidable adversary the samurai. Second, the next being on his wanted list had been less than one hundred yards away and the fools hadn't even spotted her!

"Arrggggh!" growled Aku furiously, "Stupid bounty hunters! How hard can it be to notice a mermaid bathing in the river?!"

He slunk down upon his throne, sulking. "For eons I have terrorized this land, every miserable creature trembled at the mere mention of my name. Yet one more realm mocks my omnipresent evil with their arrogance. The kingdom of Atlantica."

This monster had tried many times to overtake the Merkingom but had been always thwarted by the Sea king's powerful trident, and it angered him to no end.

So he was greatly surprised when one of Triton's daughters had came to him while he was in disguise seeking to become human.

Aku saw this as an opportunity to conquer Atlantica. So he gave the naïve maiden a potion that would turn her into the humans she was so greatly fascinated by. However, he didn't tell her that it would only last one year.

_He had been in his hermit guise and had just finished telling the merprincess about the concoction._

_The girl was just so happy that she flung her arms around his neck, thanking him._

_Naturally, he was greatly taken aback, he'd never been hugged before nor had he wanted to. However, it would be the least of his concerns, for he happened to glance out of the corner of his eye._

_For his reflection revealed his true form!_

_If the whelp caught sight of this, the cat would be out of the bag._

_Aku gasped then, thinking quickly, pushed the mermaid back and scolded, "Well, what are you waiting for? You're wasting time, now get going!"_

_The mermaid hadn't been shocked by his harsh tone, but rather acknowledged that he was right, "Oh! Yes, I've got to swim. Thank you again! I owe you!"_

_And she disappeared into the water._

"_Oh yes, mermaid, you owe me…" he sneered lowly._

Over the next few weeks he watched the merprincess wander into an unsuspecting village, which he plundered so he would have her running right into his domain.

He smiled as he remembered how one of his spies had informed him of her arrival.

------

**Three days ago…**

A three eyed alien female overheard voices coming from the small private bathhouse. She'd distinctly heard the words "Sea king", "escape" and "fin". Curiously, she peered through the door's crack and saw a young girl with flowing hair as red as blood with her back towards her. But where her legs should be was a long, emeralds green fish tail. And she appeared to be conversing with a small red crab.

She listened closely and heard enough information that may concern her master.

Carefully, the woman put on a black cloak and took a path towards a secret location where others would be able to see or speak to Aku face to face.

Once before the the dark being, she bowed, "My Lord master, I have great news for you. . ."

"What information can be considered great for the immortal Aku?"

"A mysterious maiden possessing a magnificent voice has revealed herself.... she appears to be a mermaid that grew legs upon land. She and her cohorts have vowed to escape your grasp at any cost."

Aku blinked. Could it or could it not?

He turned to his viewing screen, "Show me the girl!"

On command, the flamelike structure parted to reveal a viewing screen. In it, Aku caught sight of a solemn-faced Ariel and a fearful Sebastian, looking around suspiciously – hoping they weren't being followed.

A slow cruel smile appears on his hideous face.

"Well, little daughter of Triton," he gloated. "You've walked right into my hands. Now the time has come for your father to pay for his arrogance in the past – with your trapping in my world. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

It has become five days ever since the mermaid princess has become the third most wanted living being on the Earth. Yet by some stroke of luck or a greater force willed it, she remained uncaptured.

However, fate has many things in store…among them is the very day for when the mermaid and the Samurai shall meet…

**AN: OK that was the villains POV for now, but I promise in the next chappie finally our main hero and heroine will meet. But work with me, I'm gonna have to think hard on how to write that one right, so bear with me ok?**


	5. Chapter 4: Jack and Ariel meet

**AN: Everyone remember this is a non-parody crossover please, it might have some songs in other chapters sometimes not. ****I'm writing the rest of the fic ads I go along , so go easy on me ok?**

Not much long after, Ariel and Sebastian eventually managed to catch their breath, looking to where their frenzied flight lead them: a village that appeared to still be stuck in the Renaissance era. What they didn't know is that they weren't the only newcomers.

Ariel looked longingly at some people listening to a poet recite a sonnet and sighed; she wondered that if she ever somehow managed to go home, will she find love? There were very few individuals that could be capable of the noble emotion.

Ariel: _The Sweetest Sounds, I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The Kindest Words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said_

_  
The most entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see....  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere.... somewhere for me._

Somewhere in the very same square, Jack had just arrived and the sight of a few couples here and there made him wonder the exact same thing. He believed he didn't have the time nor did he feel it to find a significant other while the rest of the world suffered. Yet, he too hoped to find love if he were to succeed in his mission.

Jack: _The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The Kindest Words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said_

_The most entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see....  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere.... somewhere for me.  
_  
_The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear  
_  
Ariel (in counterpoint)  
_The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head_

_The kindest words I'll ever hear  
_  
Jack (in counterpoint):  
_The kindest words I'll ever hear  
Are waiting to be said_

Jack: _The most, entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see!  
_  
Ariel: _The most, entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see!  
_  
Both: _And the dearest love in all the world  
_  
Jack: _Is waiting somewhere for me  
_  
Ariel: _Waiting somewhere...._

Jack: _Is waiting somewhere._

Both: _Somewhere for me._

It was either simple wistfulness or pure ignorance, whatever the case, neither Ariel nor Sebastian seemed to notice the stoic Samurai walking in the area, even they would walk _**right next** _to him. It was the same thing for Jack. He was so intent on his goal that he didn't see the mermaid princess or her sea friend wandering around.

----

Eventually, both sat down on separate benches their backs facing.

"I wonder if Scuttle found anything," Ariel mused quietly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "He'll be lucky enough to even find us in dis place."

Behind them, Jack watching the sky calculatingly.

Their thoughts were cut short when something slashed across the tent giving them shade.

The two jumped to their feet quickly. Jack pulled out his sword while Ariel held on to Sebastian fearfully, whose teeth had begun chattering. Then both samurai and mermaid princess slowly stepped backwards until their backs had touched. Startled, both turned around and faced each other briefly.

Jack found himself face to face with a beautiful girl with flowing red hair and lips the color of ripe cherries and large blue eyes.

In Ariel's case, she was staring into the face of another human… one that either be a threat or worse.

Yet, it only took less than five seconds before the cause of their alarm surrounded them. At least five different robots in colorful shawls, each one carrying wicked looking blades.

"Master Aku will pay us greatly for your destruction and for the girl's capture."

By then the crowds had dispersed in fear during the commotion. Jack acted quickly. His katana matching the strikes of the robots before piercing them through or slicing them.

When it was over he turned to where he'd last seen Ariel, but was stunned to find her gone. He soon caught up with her as she was nearing the exit.

"No wait, please!"

Ariel turned, gasped at seeing him following her, then as though fate willed it – water fell right on her. Someone has been throwing out cold water and it had hit Ariel directly. Thankfully no one else seemed to have noticed.

Her unwilling transformation made her fall backwards to the ground, now looking helpless up at a shocked Jack.

"_A mermaid_?" Jack said not believing his eyes, "I never knew such creatures existed…"

True, he'd heard the stories but hadn't believed in them until now. Right before his very eyes was a beautiful young mermaid staring stright back.

Ariel fearfully started backing away from him.

Gently, Jack tried to calm her down, "Please, I have no intention of harming you."

"No, you'll probably try to capture me in a net to sell me like a slave or worse!" she managed to sob out.

Right on cue, Sebastian hopped right out of Ariel's drenched shawl, "Do you even know how long a mermaid can survive outta the water?"

The crab spoke with a thick Jamaican accent, gesticulating wildly with his pincers for dramatic effect.

His sudden appearance made Jack raise an eyebrow. Not only were these creatures rare where they were currently situated, the ocean was miles away, but the crab actually talked!

Puffing out his tiny crustacean chest as much as possible, Sebastian stated, "I am Horatio Felonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian, and I suggest you leave quickly, Sir."

Realizing his actions, he kneeled down to Ariel's eye level, eyes and the palms of his hands closed regretfully, "I humbly apologize, my time on this land has made me harsh and rude, forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you."

Ariel looked at him carefully, he seemed honest enough and at least he was nicer than most of the other males she'd met. Then she thought, _Maybe he could help me get back to the ocean._

"C-could you help me get my fin dry...please? It's the only way I'll regain legs."

Sebastian's jaw dropped, "Ari-elle, _what are you doing_?!"

Jack had already removed the grey cloak and had draped it around Ariel.

"But tell me what are you doing so far the sea?"

His question made Ariel's insides clench with guilt, "It's a long story, but right now Sebastian, Scuttle and I are trying to find a way back home."

"As am I."

Sebastian folded his claws, "Humph. Well, you're still human and I still don't trust you, boy."

"I do not even expect you to do so," Jack replied. "We've only just met."

Ariel spoke up, "Well, since we're both looking for a way home, maybe we can search together."

Jack looked at Ariel quietly in deep thought, as if taking her offer into consideration.

Seeing his silence, Sebastian piped up, "Just take us to the nearest ocean closest to Atlantica and we'll say no more about it."

The way the crab saw it, the less humans stranger landwellers they interacted with, the better.

Finally Jack nodded. "I will help you. For I too, desire to find home."

"Thank you." Ariel took his hands in thanks, "My name's Ariel, and I see you've met Sebastian. What's yours?"

"Jack." He answered, "Samurai Jack, it is what the people of this land have named me."

While they continued speaking, Jack gently carried Ariel in his arms bridal style until she regained legs, Sebastian on her shoulder.

And so both the brave warrior from the past and the little mermaid began their quest together.

**AN: OK, maybe not what you guys had in mind but hey I gave it my best shot. Feel free to give me more ideas as I write****. Also I'll have a vid narrating the second chapter of my fanfic up o my YT account as soon as it's finished, also I posted a new preview pic for the prologue on my DA account.**


	6. Chapter 5: The quest begins

**AN: OK gang, it's been a while but here it is. Chapter 5 is up and running, the next one might take some time so please be patient i got taekwon do, summer classes and doctors appointments.**

High up on the clouds, a familiar seagull was flying by scanning the area for his friends. Three days ago, he, Ariel and Sebastian had escaped one of Aku's cities, but unfortunately for Scuttle, the transportation vehicle went too fast for him to follow.

Though that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself while he searched.

"_There is one thing I got! I got positoovity! I got positoovity!"_ He sang a little off-key, _"It gives me the zam  
And the zow."_

Now the seagull knew things about the human world, but not _everything_. Because he was both a land and ocean animal, Ariel considered him an expert on the trinkets that she would collect from the sunken wreckage of ships. Though there were times he was right; most of the time, but some times the knowledge he gave was rather inaccurate and comical.

While he comes off as scatterbrained, he was a loveable friend.

Just a few months ago, Sebastian, Scuttle, and Flounder had followed Ariel into Bogus swamp where she obtained the potion. Later both crab and seagull had to followed her while Flounder had to remain in the ocean, since he was a fish. He wished them well, hoping for Ariel to return soon.

Scuttle swerved softly to the left and noticed a small clearing where two humans had settled down for the evening. He did a double take: One of them was Ariel.

"There they are! Wow, we might come outta this after all!" He flew downwards, "Ariel!"

----------

Before dusk, after a few minutes of walking into the woods once more, Ariel had finally regained her legs. Jack had gently set her down and prepared to make a small fire for both of them. Later they'd begun to talk, Ariel had asked him what he had meant by desiring to find home also.

Jack closed his eyes morosely. "I am the lost son of a beautiful kingdom. My parents were the great rulers, both wise and strong. Then one day, the evil wizard Aku attacked, capturing my father. My mother took me and escaped to sea, with the enchanted sword my father first used to defeat Aku long ago. I trained for many years preparing me to fight him until I was ready. When I returned, my home had been transformed into a wasteland where my people toiled as slaves for Aku, including my father."

"That's terrible!" Ariel exclaimed.

Your father and everyone you know forced to mine your own home's natural resources until exhaustion? It was cruel!

"My mother is in hiding at my father's request. I stepped forth to face Aku, before I could deliver the finishing blow, he hurtled me into the future ruled by his hand. To return to my past, I must fight him - - that is my quest."

Both mermaid and crab gave him sympathetic glances, Ariel then dropped her gaze sadly: "I have sisters."

Jack looked at her curiously.

Ariel shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the floor with a somber expression. "Your story just reminded me, that they're missing one sister... me."

"They? How many?"

"She's the youngest of seven." Sebastian said curtly.

Jack's eyes widened slightly taken aback.

"You look surprised. Don't you believe it?"

"I do… Forgive me, it is unusual but not unheard of. " He sighed wistfully, "Although I must confess, there were many a time that I wished for siblings."

The ex-mermaid smiled gently in understanding, before continuing: "Still, I was always a fish out of the water so to speak… I guess I've always been fascinated with the world above." She then sighed sadly, "Something my father never approved of."

"Might I inquire why?"

Sebastian answered for Ariel once more, "In Atlantica, the sea king forbade any contact with land dwellers—the collecting of human treasures, the reading of earth literature, why, even surfacing to glance upon the shore was not allowed."

"As for how I got here, I only wanted to make my father understand." Ariel spoke up, her voice filled with guilt, "I just didn't see things the way he does, I couldn't see how a world that made such wonderful things could be bad."

Jack watched Ariel in a whole new light, here was a young mermaid captivated with the world above with child-like wonder.

"So I went to a landweller and he helped me become human. I spent a good few months in a cozy little village and they taught how to sew, to sweep the floors, gardening – Oh, it was fantastic!"

Her face lit up with the happy memories then it slowly faded to a solemn expression. And she pulled her knees to her chest.

"But then one day, a dark shadow fell over the village – something enormous and frightening! I was just so afraid I had to run!" she said, shivering uncontrollably.

Sebastian spoke up gravely, "We followed her every step of the way, including during the terrible ordeal." He then wiped his brow with his claw, "Of course it was pretty scary for all of us at the time."

"Ariel, Sebastian, you do not have to tell me more." Jack gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know exactly who was responsible, you do not need to name him." He closed his eyes, "His treachery is my curse also."

They all looked at him. Sure they knew the monster's name by now but they were a little shocked to learn that it was the same shape shifter that tricked this human also.

"It is more than coincidence that our paths have crossed." Jack then said to them determinedly.

Sebastian gave him an odd look, "What do you mean, boy?"

"You must be well aware that Aku will not give in so easily. During my time on this land, there have been rumors of him wanting to conquer Atlantica but could not do so because of a legendary weapon Triton carried."

Ariel's eyes widened, "What?"

Jack motioned for Ariel and Sebastian to look at the sword, "This sword was forged from the strength and power of the human spirit, it's purpose is to destroy Aku. For no other mortal weapon can harm him, save for a few magical artifacts such as your father's trident."

Sebastian asked. "Are you sure about this?"

"As I live and breathe."

This revelation made Ariel sit up and look into the distance shrewdly. If this demon shape shifter's still trying to conquer Atlantica, then she was practically an open target. And he would certainly try to use her for that very purpose, she and her friends have to reach the ocean as soon as possible.

"Ariel!"

The young girl looked up to see Scuttle land down near them.

"You're not gonna believe the weird stuff I went through to find you guys." The seagull said.

Sebastian scurried up towards the seagull, frowning, "And just where were you, mon?"

"Lookin' for you!" Scuttle then noticed Jack, "Oh hey! Didn't know you brought company."

"Scuttle," Ariel said to him, "I'd like to meet Jack, he's going to help us return home."

The seagull turned to look at Jack and extended his wing, "How ya doin'? Any friend of Ariel's a friend of mine."

Jack shook the bird's wing, "A pleasure. Though I must warn you it'll be a perilous quest. Aku had already a price on my head, I fear that he may also have put a price on the capture of Triton's youngest."

This made Sebastian worry, "That's what I was afraid of."

"No sweat!" Scuttle said enthusiastically, "Danger's my middle name."

Ariel stood up straight, a willful expression on her face, "It's a risk I'll have to take, I won't let Aku conquer Atlantica. Not if we can all help it. We're with you all the way, Jack!"

Jack smiled determinedly, "Time is of the essence. Whereas individuals we have failed, together we will be victorious!"

He and Ariel took hands, Scuttle put his wing over them. Although reluctant, Sebastian put his claw over them.

While the others prepared to move out, Sebastian turns to the audience's direction and says, "And if that monster Aku finds out a bout this…" He made a cutting motion/noise across his throat and then falls backwards in a dead faint.


	7. Cahpter 6: Fights and friendship

**AN: Ok here's just the first day of interaction for our heroes, definitely trouble for them but plenty of bringing together in friendship too. **

Sadly Sebastian had no idea how right he was.

Aku began to laugh. His eyes were glued to the viewing screen. In it, he could see the entire meeting between Jack and Ariel.

"So, daughter of Triton, you've befriended the samurai," he gloated, "Little do you know that this decision will lead you to your doom!"

He threw his head back and cackled gleefully.

------

True, danger would be no stranger to the travelers wherever they would go. However, they would first have to deal with a more frustrating problem before facing more lethal challenges.

The samurai, the mermaid and their friends were in a small town en route to the local watering hole, when some horribly familiar voices met Ariel's ears.

"See mummy? We told you!"

"Did we exaggerate?"

Nearby was a couple of tittering curvaceous women. One had dark brown hair and cruel eyebrows in a navy blue dress, the other had bleached blonde hair and insincere orange eyes wearing a grey Victorian dress.

The group stopped realizing the women were talking about Ariel, who groaned in exasperation.

"No, not these two again!"

To make matters worse, the snobs' mother was approached. She was rather short, had curly light brown hair and was dressed an old aged purple dress.

"Ugh! It looks like something the bat dragged in." she said, then she spotted Jack and said to her daughters, "The man's sort of cute. At least he carries himself properly."

A disgusted Jack turned to Ariel. "Pay them no heed, they'll leave once they see that."

"We can ignore them alright." Ariel shook her head, "But they certainly won't go away."

She frowned, remembering how she first ran into these mean spirited women…

_"My, look at her hands! They're filthy!"_

_Ariel and Sebastian had been a sleep hidden under a tarp being held up by pipes. The women's voices had woken them up._

_"__Let's take it home to mother." said the brown-haired one._

_"__I saw it first, Ivette."_

_"__Millicent, you thought it was a mannequin."_

_"__Well now that I look at it…__"_

_Ariel glared at them, it was bad enough they woke her and Sebastian up now they criticizing her._

_"__I can hear very well that you're talking about me as if I'm not even here.__" she glowered,__"__And I don't find it funny at all! So cut it out!__"_

_"__Ooh, touchy!__" the two girls chimed in._

_The ex-mermaid gathered her coat, Sebastian included and tried to walk off but the tittering snobs just followed her._

_"__Maybe with discipline she can be housetrained.__" said Millicent._

_"__Could we stand to look at her day after day?__"__ Yvette questioned, __"__She's so ugly and common!__"_

_Discreetly, Sebastian did his best to calm Ariel, "Don't listen! Do not so much as even look at them!"_

_"__Let's see what mummy thinks.__"_

_"__Yes, we'll let mother decide if we get to keep her.__"_

_That was the last straw.__ Ariel spun around, her blue eyes blazing._

_"__Wrong!__" she snapped,__"__I'm not some animal you can just take captive for your own whims! I'm on my own…__"_

_She got on the back of a street car, which slowly began to pull away, but not far enough._

_Ivette s__coffed, __"__Ha! And with that attitude you're always alone.__"_

_"__That's it!__" jeered Millicent, "__Go away, you don't belong here!__"_

_"__You don't belong anywhere!__"_

Don't belong anywhere. As much as it hurt, they had seemed right. Ariel felt that didn't belong in the world above, she belonged in the sea with her father and sisters.

But now she wasn't going to stand for their snide remarks, especially in front of her friends.

Much less when the horrid mother grabbed her hair and the edge of her sleeves with distaste.

"Augh!" Ariel cried, slapping her hands way, "Stop! I mean it!"

"If you're so serious then why are you wearing those rags?"

Ariel looked down at the clothes she was wearing. A light blue long sleeved shirt over thin white sleeves, a black bodice, thick blue pants held by the corset and black shoes.

"She probably doesn't even have a name."

"I do have a name: it's Ariel!"

This only made the three women laugh derisively.

Finally Jack stepped forward, there was no reason for them to mock Ariel in such fashion.

"Enough." He said coolly. "I've been taught many things, one of them to respect a lady."

"He's such a gentlemen!" Ivette said delightedly.

"Yet I only see Ariel."

They didn't seem fazed by his words. The mother steeped up to Jack.

"Between you and me, there's no magic in this relationship," she said to him.

Jack looked at her confused, "Relationship?"

Scuttle whispered into his ear discreetly, "They think you got something with Ariel and you ain't seeing anyone else."

The Samurai just stared blankly, still as confused as ever.

From his hiding spot, Sebastian whispered loudly, "It's the position where you start dating: to see if you and another person are perfect for marriage."

The crab's words took him aback.

"No! I mean, no. We're not… " Jack said in shock, his face turning a bright red.

Unfortunately this was just the opportunity the mean-spirited women were looking for.

"Perfect! I suggest ditching the little brat. It's all for the best." the girl's equally snobbish mother, then shoved Jack forward and causing Scuttle to fall off, "Have you met my daughters?"

And an unwilling Jack was pushed towards the pair of nasty girls, something Ariel didn't approve of.

She glowered and turned her back on them, and she said a little loudly, "Well, I think I'll say good-bye then."

Jack opened his mouth to speak but the women covered it.

Ariel huffed, "That's just fine with me!"

She stormed off angrily into the bar all by herself, despite Sebastian's protests.

Finally with Scuttle's help, Jack pulled himself free of the women's unwanted grip and rushed after Ariel.

He didn't want their friendship or camaraderie strained because of a misunderstanding.

"Ariel, wait!"

The ex-mermaid turned to see Jack running up to her with Scuttle not too far behind. "Where are your 'friends'?"

"They are nothing of mine," Jack said softly, "You and your ocean companions are my true friends."

"We are?"

Scuttle spoke up, "Course sweetie! We're all friends here!"

"Ha-ha!" Sebastian laughed good-naturedly, "See I told you he was alright!"

All three looked at him with amused smiles, as if saying 'Oh did you?'

Though they'd still be facing trouble, particularly if you happen to be the only attractive female in the vicinity. And they were just about to find out.

"Hey sweet cheeks. How about dumping this loser and get cozy with me instead?" A rude, burly fish-like alien said slyly, wrapping an arm around Ariel's waist and pulling her forward.

"No, I don't think so." Ariel said pushing him away.

Though the guy didn't seem to take a hint. Sebastian was still in the mermaid's pocket, trying to get out to help her, but it was difficult when you're being smushed up against two bodies.

"No need to be shy, babe, there's plenty of me to go around."

"I said no! Get off!"

Jack came to Ariel's rescue, pulling the brute back, "I believe she already said no."

"Yeah? You got some guts comin' here!"

Another ruffian slammed two electronic screens on the table. One had an image of Jack's face while another Ariel's.

"Aku's offering two googooplex each for your head and bringin' in the girl. That's a lot of money," he said.

It was at the moment, the group realized that almost every rough looking male in the bar either started getting up or pulling out weapons.

"And we aim to collect, _right now_."

By then about seven brigands loomed over their table, glaring at the newcomers.

In less then one minute the attack began.

Jack grabbed Ariel and Sebastian, pulling them under the table while Scuttle flew out of the way of rampaging bullets.

He then rolled out and blocked a sword swing from an ogre then threw it right over his shoulder.

A few others attempted to shoot Jack, then in a speedy flurry, Scuttle swooped down catching a few of them by surprise.

Having overcome her initial fear, Ariel gained a determined scowl. Carefully, she whispered to Sebastian, "I've got an idea."

"I'm not going to like this am I?

_Vrrroommm_!

Scuttle turned through 180°, coming through for another swoop. His efforts eventually caused two bounty hunters to crash into each other, face to face.

In the meantime, a few of the other goons suddenly yelped and a few more collapsed pain.

What they didn't know was that Sebastian was scurrying around using his pincers with Ariel's help. While the mermaid was throwing everything she got her hands on at the attackers.

She smashed a glass tray over one of the brute's head that was about to strike Jack with an axe, knocking the creep out.

As soon as they were sure the inhabitants were too busy in the scuffle to notice them, the friends regrouped and rushed out.

They were out of breath but surprisingly vitalized – Imagine: a wanted samurai, an ex-mermaid, a crab and a seagull fresh out of a bar fight!

Ariel and Scuttle were excited about the events, although Jack and Sebastian didn't really think the same. It was dangerous, they could've been killed.

Still they couldn't help but agree: they made quite the team.

**AN: Not bad for the gang's first fight. I might take longer to get the rest of the chapters in check I'm still tryin to draw them up, feel free to give suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 7: Adventure awaits!

**AN: And heeeres' chapter 7! Gonna take a while with the next one so please be patient everyone.**

Deep in the ocean, in the kingdom of Atlantica, things didn't look so cheery. King Triton was in low spirits.

Ariel had been gone for almost a year and there was _still_ no word of her or Sebastian. By then, many doubted they'd ever return.

Yet, his fatherly love gave way to a certain feeling that his youngest daughter still lived - wherever she was.

He sadly sulked through the sea garden behind the palace, in which grew bright red and dark blue flowers, and blossoms like flames of fire; the fruit glittered like gold, and the leaves and stems waved to and fro continually.

And on an aquamarine blue pedestal stood a large gold statue of a younger King Triton gazing into the eyes of his beloved departed queen Athena and mother to his daughters.

During his brooding, a little seahorse swamp up to him.

"Your majesty," he said, "The triceraquins have heard word of your daughter's whereabouts."

This made the Sea king straighten up, "Where?! Tell me!"

"They say she's been spotted many miles west of here, close to shore."

The location made him thoughtful for three seconds then he became stern, "Well keep looking, if she's anywhere in the ocean parts the others must know, and I intend to bring her home to safety! Prepare my chariot It's time we go further beyond the borders!"

"Yes, sire!"

As soon as the little sea horse left, Triton looked melancholy again, except this time he was filled with dread. If his daughter was anywhere west and upon the surface, she surely would've been spotted if not by the humans, then by some terrible minions of Aku.

"Oh, my daughter," he said mournfully, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

-------------

Meanwhile back up on the land, it's been a good few weeks that Jack and his traveling companions had learned of ancient doors capable of transporting the user to anywhere or when they wished to be.

At this very moment, the small caravan is seen climbing a rocky mountain. Ariel makes it first with Sebastian, while Scuttle flies overhead.

Jack was right behind them and he was almost to the top when he looses his footing briefly and nearly falls but some grabbed his right hand, while Ariel grabbed his left.

What had helped Jack seemed to be a soft mint colored villager with long elfish ears and a round head.

(AN: Picture the Imeckians from Dragonball GT)

Jack bowed once, "Thank you, my good friend."

"No need to thank me. But I advise you all not go that way." advised the stranger, "These once peaceful lands have become cursed and no one is safe here."

Ariel spoke first, "We appreciate your concern but…." She looked to Jack, who finished for her.

"We are on a quest of great importance and cannot be deterred from it."

The villager looked at them solemnly, "You are both brave." He said, "But know this: Aku, the master of darkness has taken over my village. He would most surely try to slay you."

"Aku!"

Jack and Ariel both said at the same time; Ariel fearfully and Jack in determination.

As the villager gave them directions at Jack's request, Sebastian looked at them, "If you're tinking what I tink you're tinking... stop tinking!"

Jack walked in direction of the village with a tentative Ariel and a curious Scuttle following. And a protesting Sebastian, "Ariel! Jack!"

Ariel looks at her crab companion, "The thought of running into Aku scares me to death, but we've got to help Jack free the villager's home."

The group then took a narrow path and soon found themselves upon an old crossing bridge.

"Dis doesn't look too stable." Sebastian commented.

Scuttle flew up and landed on the boards. "It looks ok." He starts jumping light on it, "See? It's strong wood!"

Suddenly, the board beneath him breaks, he and Sebastian almost fall through!

"Yaah!"

Jack grabbed Sebastian from falling and Scuttle flew right back up in fright.

"I stand corrected!" he said.

"We must remember to tread softly if we ever hope to get across." Jack said calmly. "The trick is not to look down."

It was along and a nervous trek across the bridge but safely they made it to the other side much to their relief.

They arrive at the village. Or rather what should be, for there seemed to be no one present – like a ghost town.

"Gee, I saw more life back in the seashore than this place." mumbled Scuttle

Ariel glanced around, "Well, we've all come this far."

Sebastian scurried up on her shoulder, "Let's tink about dis for a minute."

There came an ominous buzzing and clicking. Next from all the corners of the village half a dozen beetle drones emerged, making them all look up.

Quickly, Jack pulled out his sword ready to fight.

"Better yet," Sebastian yelped, "Let's tink about it for a couple of months!"

"Find the villagers," Jack ordered them, "And get them to safety!"

"Split up time!!" called Scuttle as he took to the sky.

Once again, a fight ensues.

Jack began slicing through the offending robots. Ariel got past them by blowing dust in their visors. She rushed past and into the square.

There she spotted where all the inhabitant had gone – most of them were locked in more of these strange electronic devices like a sort of cage.

She said gently, "Don't worry. I'm going to have you out of this in a second." She tried opening it herself, but she was almost shocked.

However, Ariel wasn't giving up, she then spotted some rocks picked one the size of a football and started smashing the controls – it shorted out and the villager was freed. She continued the process with the other cages with Sebastian's help.

Soon there was nothing around them but cleanly cut pieces of bugbots and free villagers cheering the group.

An elderly villager steps forward and begins speaking to Jack in a native tongue.

Ariel and the others hear the old shaman talking to Jack and catch up to find out what's going on.

"What'd he say?"

"He told me they knew we would be coming here."

Sebastian looked at him disbelievingly, "How?"

"The shaman saw it in a dream." translated Jack, "And what we seek lies in the ancient temple, but if we hope to succeed, we must be brave and true of heart."

The three inhabitants of the ocean exchanged glances, thinking the same thing: their possible chance of getting home faster may be in the ruins, something that they must brave.

"Oh no, da whole world above de sea is working against me." groaned Sebastian

The shaman pointed to the left as if saying : 'Go and make haste.'

"Thank you." Ariel curtsied.

Jack bowed his head, "Many thanks!"

"Thanks!" Scuttle declared.

They reach the entrance which looked quite ominous, like the mouth of some hideous monster.

Jack, Ariel and Sebastian walked in.

"Come on Scuttle!" Ariel called.

The seagull had been looking at the entrance in awe then hearing his friend, flew after them, "Be right there!"

Once inside they started walking down a steep stone path leading them to a seven foot tall arc.

Jack gravely turned to his traveling companions, they were walking in perilous ground and he was aware of it, "I want you all remain close, there is no telling what dangers we may find."

They enter a stone room with a small square table until there was the sound of thin feet over stone.

Next a giant scorpion rushes them, making Sebastian yell in horror.

Jack pushes Ariel out of harm's way and blocks it's sting with the blade of his sword in the nick of time.

Ariel gets a piece of her sleeve caught on a sharp stone and it tears. Then Scuttle finds a stick and he brightens.

"Hey I got an idea!"

Jack continues to block the attacks when Scuttle suddenly gets the things attention. "Over here!"

And we soon see what their plan was: somehow, Ariel had snatched an old spear and had attached the torn piece of her clothing to it and creating a make-shift flag, which she begins waving.

The scorpion strikes at the cloth but gets it's sting stuck tight on the stone wall.

"Jack, now!"

Which was just the opportunity Jack needed, he jumped and dealt the finishing blow on the deadly arachnid, killing it dead.

"See, I told you this place is dangerous." Sebastian said to them.

Ariel then finds an oil lamp on the wall and lights it. The group now advances to the next chamber which now seemed a dull green in color.

Suddenly the door slides shut -- trapping them inside!

It gets worse when something rumbles, and the chamber's walls suddenly start slowly but surely closing in.

Scuttle tries pushing them back. "Stupid walls!" He grunted, "I always knew I'd die trapped somewhere, but this is ridiculous!"

They look for a way to open the door that closed behind them, but they have no luck.

"There's got to be a release lever!" exclaimed Jack, "Look around!"

Then Jack's elbow hits something -- a loose stone. He claws at it and it falls out of the wall leaving a hole.

The hole is revolting: covered with squirming insects, it also oozes some kind of glistening mucus.

He moves his hand toward the nauseating hole but Sebastian stops him

"No wait!"

The Samurai gave him a puzzled look.

"Knowing you, you'll get your arm stuck in dat ting. Be limpin' around for da rest of your life."

Sebastian jumps into the pull the lever, getting stuck a little as he moved.

"And then who gets stuck doing de dirty work?" He grunted, "Sebastian, da crab!"

Quickly he pulls the lever as hard as he can – and succeeds, the door springs open!

Ariel reaches in for Sebastian, pulling him out and cringes -- he's alive but covered with greenish slimy goo.

"Aw mon," he groaned, "It's gonna take a lifetime to get dis gunk off."

They all walk out of the chamber and into an orange-hued hallway lined with ugly dragon gargoyles.

Scuttle landed softly and waddled around. "Looks safe enough now."

Fire spews out from a gargoyle's mouth, nearly frying him but he moved away in the nick of time.

"Scuttle!" They all cried.

Jack glanced down and saw what had caused it: on the floor was a small cube like button.

Carefully, he kneeled down, "Get back." He instructed.

He pushed the button then ducked quickly as the flames blew out again.

"Just as I thought," he then turned to his companions, "Ariel, keep your eyes and ears open for anything similar to this: they activate the traps."

"Right!" Ariel nodded.

They all warily avoided stepping on anything suspicious then entered a yellow-hued chamber.

"Hey, what's that?" Scuttle asked.

The adventurers turn to se a large stone door with peculiar patterns on it.

Jack steeped forward, running his fingers on the patterns as he translated the writing.

'_Music is the voice of the soul. _

_Speak out to express joy or distress_

_But lo, only the loveliest voice in the realm will show you the way'._

Jack paused, "It means one of us must sing to get by."

Scuttle and Sebastian looked expectantly at Ariel, who stepped forward, "And I know I can achieve this."

Scuttle nudged Jack, "You're in for a treat."

"Why is that?"

"Ariel's got some pipes there."

"Yes, she has the most beautiful voice in the ocean," Sebastian grinned then grumbled, "Now if only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while."

Ariel took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"Ahh__, __ahh. _

_Ahhahhahhh__…"_

Her celestial voice left Jack in awe. This was the same voice he heard in the woods a few weeks ago and he could easily see what Sebastian meant, Ariel's voice was sweet as a nightingale's call, warm as the summer sky and had the perfect ring to it like a bell.

_"Ahh-ahh ahhh_

_Aahh-Ahhhhhh_

_AHHhhhh!"  
_

All too soon she finished singing and the door opened at the sound of the final note.

Thankfully this was the final one towards the doors they've been searching for.

As if they had known they'd arrive, the doors opened fully revealing a blinding white vortex.

They approached only to find their way blocked by more beetle drones, these ones determined to prevent any of them from getting close to the doors.

The group was split up.

Jack began slicing through as many as he could.

Ariel had been back up on a ledge and was throwing everything she could to keep them from advancing.

As the fight continued on, the doors slowly began to close. Ariel and Sebastian were the first ones to notice.

"Jack the doors!" she cried.

Jack glanced up and saw what she meant. "Ariel, Scuttle quickly!"

Ariel meant to g to him but the robots blocked her at every turn and more seemed to emerge

She glanced at the doors once and made a decision.

"You have to go—now!" She said sternly

"What?!" cried Jack

Ariel only focused on evading the robots. She couldn't bear looking Jack in the face. It would be goodbye—forever.

The past weeks, Jack had been one of the few good land-dwellers in this Aku-infested world that was worthy of being called her friend. He also had distracted Ariel from her melancholy thoughts and the understanding that she may be trapped in this terrible land, unable to see her family again.

Truth be told she was starting to develop feelings for the Samurai - then she came down hard on herself that he had save his kingdom and she couldn't keep him no matter how much she longed to.

"Jack please, if you hurry you can still stop Aku from conquering the world." She pleaded, hoping he would listen to her.

"I cannot leave you and your friends to your fate like this." Jack said concerned for her and the others' safety.

Ariel bit her lip. "Your father needs you… there isn't much time!" She said, slowly and evenly.

Just like she said, the gates were slowly closing. Jack glanced at the sea beings, not wanting to leave them.

Seeing that he wasn't moving until he was sure she'd be safe, Ariel added, "Just go first, Sebastian, Scuttle and I'll be right behind you!"

This was a lie of course, but she knew he had to return home sooner or later.

"Thank you." He told her.

Struggling with herself, Ariel shut her eyes tightly. "Good luck, Jack."

He slashed at the robots and began to near the doors.

Sebastian looked at his mermaid princess in disbelief, "Arielle, why did you do that?"

Ariel dropped her gaze sadly, "Because he's a wonderful son."

She closed her eyes. _But I'm not even worthy to be my father's daughter anymore._

However, her eyes soon shot back open when Sebastian yelped. One of the drones took a swing at her, which she barely dodged.

Ariel picking up a spear from one of the fallen skeletons and began to swing frantically at the robots, until one broke it.

The ex-mermaid gasped in shock but then she was suddenly knocked off her feet.

She tried getting up then noticed most of the bugbots now surrounding her. Ariel raised an arm protectively, fearing they would soon strike…

But it never came.

_KA-CHING!_

The robot closest to her fell apart in half.

Ariel sat up in surprise then happy relief, when she saw that Jack returned to save her and her friends.

Still shocked, she remained on the ground.A determined scowl upon the samurai's face, body prepared to fight to the finish.

The battle continued.

Beetle robots jumped from every direction, tearing Jack's white robe and aiming their blades at him. He countered with his katana slicing through everyone of them.

The doors had closed but Jack had also made his decision.

Suddenly, one bug droid had hit one of the remaining columns and now a cave in was imminent.

"Time to go!" yelled Scuttle.

Not wasting any time, Jack grabbed Ariel by the arm and they all started running towards a steep hill full of dirt and stone, above it was an opening large enough for them both.

He pushed Ariel out first with Sebastian, then Scuttle, and finally he went through himself.

The adventurers safely made it out as the rest of the temple fell behind them.

Finally they stopped and watched as what could've been an opportunity to return home crumble to dust, stone and dirt.

"Nobody'll be using that anytime soon." Scuttle commented.

There was a solemn pause. Ariel finally turned to Jack.

"Jack, why didn't you take the portal when you had the chance?" Ariel asked him, her voice both confused and morose, "You would've been able to save your family."

Jack closed his eyes somberly.

How could he return home while she was unable to? He'd never forgive himself if he had. She may have been prepared to sacrifice but he wasn't.

"It would not feel right." Jack said to her gravely, "I refuse to leave you here, when you and your friends needed my help the most."

Ariel paused in shock.

Sure, he helped her a few days ago in the bar from being taken advantage of, something she was thankful for, but him sacrificing the opportunity to return to the past just to save her and her friends was incredible…and very, very noble.

She was with a human that's not only sagacious and genteel but extraordinary.

Sebastian stared also, but with different thoughts. A human risking his own life twice for a mermaid and two sea creatures? Maybe they were in the wrong place.

"By the way," Ariel finally said, "Thank you, for saving our lives."

Jack opened his eyes and turned to her. "You're welcome." He said gently.

Their quest continued.

**AN: Not bad for my first adventure chappie huh? I think something's breaking the ice. So any fave parts, comments? R & R!**


	9. Chapter 8: Separation

**AN: Ok, sorry for the delay, couldn't put this chapter off any longer, so I advanced a little more. And here it is. Rememeber readers, thing's are not as they appear.**

_"Long ago in the world above, Aku, the shape shifting demon unleashed an unspeakable evil upon the humans. But a reckless young warrior wielding an enchanted sword stepped forth to oppose him. _

__

Before the final blow was struck, Aku tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future where evil is law.  
Now this human seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku!"

* * *

Later that night, the group settled down to rest until the next morning. Scuttle was already eating his share of bugs and Sebastian the fruits Jack and Ariel has managed. It wasn't seaweed, but it wasn't bad.

Both the Samurai and the former mermaid ate in silence, now feeling awkward around each other- as odd as it sounded.

Ariel then asked, "Can you teach me?"

Jack looked at her questioningly.

"To defend myself, I mean." Ariel said hastily.

"Women are ordinarily not instructed in such things," he replied, "But these are perilous times that we find ourselves in, and you are anything but ordinary."

Ariel smiled.

- - -

Within the following week, Jack began tutoring Ariel in the art of self-defense. Mostly staff fighting, using a glaive and bits of martial arts.

Soon, Jack understood that due to her living most of her life as a mermaid, there were still a variety of things that Ariel didn't understand, or know about.

Also, on occasions some of Ariel's personality flaws showed also such as her impulsiveness, and easily swept away by her emotions– she was seventeen after all. Yet Jack matched these confrontations with words of wisdom and worldly teachings.

Sebastian and Scuttle watched some of their mermaid princess' old confidence returning to her, slowly but gradually. However, the fear of facing Aku still frightened her terribly, despite her friends' comfort and exhilarating training.

During this time, Sebastian began to notice something else in the Samurai and the ex-mermaid.

For one thing, the Samurai often steals shy glances towards Ariel and sometimes he seemed almost fidgety around her yet still maintained an honorable disposition. While the young redhead looked radiant and happy spending time with the stoic warrior.

When the crab voiced his opinion to Scuttle…

"Aw, come one, Sebastian!" Scuttle tried to calm the crab down. "I haven't seen Ariel smile like that in ages! Not since she was…"

"A mermaid?" Sebastian folded his pincers, scowling. "I know dat human saved the princesses' life, but that doesn't give him the right to do as he pleases!"

"He's just teaching her how to be brave," Scuttle said patting Sebastian on the 'shoulder', "And besides Ariel doesn't seem to mind the hard-work. Plus Jack's pretty decent for human."

Sebastian's cranky expression slowly faded, "I just want Ariel to be careful and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Me either…"

They both then sighed morosely and became silent. The gravity of Ariel's fate seemed to have hit them both.

Scuttle then suddenly blurted out, "Hey, unless those two fall in love, or somethin'."

Sebastian looked at him as if he had corn growing out of his head. A dignified Samurai and an adventurous mermaid? Those two had very different personalities, how would that even work?

"What?" Scuttle squawked, shrugging.

* * *

The next day, the small caravan entered the outskirts of a crowded city and right into an old-fashioned flea market.

Naturally, Ariel is fascinated by all the sights, unable to contain her excitement and weaved from stand to stand while Jack and Scuttle struggled to keep up.

Sebastian simply looked around from his spot in Ariel's bag, feeling a bit apprehensive and overwhelmed by the large number of humans and aliens.

Jack watched Ariel with a gentle smile, who looked at everything with childlike wonder and curiosity, then held back a sigh, he'd never really interacted with other women.

He recalls his friend Keiko from his homeland when they were children and how they chased crickets in the fields. Josephine had been evil, while the Scotsman's Wife... she may be good-hearted, but he'd rather not mention her flaws in case she would somehow know about it.

And Ikra had been Aku disguised just to destroy his chances of returning to the past.

But Ariel was much more beautiful than the Ikra form had been, inside and out. She was much purer in heart, she was spirited and could easily find joy in the simplest of everyday objects. . . yet she was still quite young.

Suddenly Jack spotted a familiar figure just a few feet away. The figure slowly walked down the road and vanished into the bustling crowd, giving him an evil smile as it did so.

Jack's eyes narrowed, he placed his hand on his sword and began to move in the direction it had gone into.

"Ariel, Sebastian, follow me and stay close."

When he received no answer from them, Jack looked behind him and realized that he was alone and that Ariel, much like the figure he had been following stealthily, was nowhere to be seen.

"Ariel? Sebastian?"

Now he grew worried.

If they were to run into - - he didn't want to imagine the consequences, he had to find them quickly.

* * *

The mysterious figure stalked the streets in search of his other prey, now that the Samurai had lost sight of him, it'll be all up to the bounty hunter to do the rest.

Now he just needed to find the mermaid. He soon spotted her accompanying a few musicians with a song.

Ariel: _This is where I belong,  
Beneath the clear wide blue here!  
I feel completely new here in the world above!_

'Her voice IS most alluring.' He thought watching his prey with interest. She was an exquisite maiden…and it had been a long time since he enjoyed . . . 'What?! No, none of that! Not here and certainly NOT now!'

Ariel: _Its like my life was wrong  
And somehow, now, at last I'm in  
My own skin  
Up here in the world above!_

Ariel's singing soon attracted a small crowd of passerby's, fascinated by her voice.

_There's so much light here  
Light and space!  
The sun's so bright here  
Upon my face!  
It feels so right here  
Warm as love...  
Life seems to be  
Almost calling to me  
From this strange new world above!_

'Perfect timing.' He thought as robot bounty hunters suddenly sent the crowd scattering the moment Ariel's song had finished. 'Now it's my turn.'

He carefully moved in.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack and Scuttle were facing down the same robots that're after Ariel.

(AN: Picture the ones from the episode 'Jack in Egypt')

He sliced a few with his sword - - and three of them were shot down by a man in the grey and purple garb of a galactic bounty hunter, this was Boba Fett.

"Three down," he said, "five to go."

A young knight named John Barrix was trying to enjoy a good meal only for the shots to ring out, causing him to duck down and take cover. By the time he got up, the fighters were already far away.

"Well, let's hope that picture develops cuz that was one heck of a flash." He comments.

Back with Jack and the robots, he demands to Fett: "Who are you? And why did you help me?"

He had every reason to be suspicious, in a city like this, you don't know who you can really trust.

"No time!" answered the other man, "Your friend could be in danger!"

Jack's eyes grew wide.

* * *

Meanwhile, despite her newly learned skills, Ariel found herself and Sebastian surrounded by at least ten of the robots.

"I don't like the looks of this." she said worriedly.

Oh, why did she have to wander away from Jack?

"Master Aku will pay us greatly for your capture." declared one of the robots.

Sebastian gulped, "I don't like the sound of _that_."

The robot's charged aiming their blades, Ariel picked up the closest thing to a weapon - - except someone beat her to the punch so to speak.

By a curvy woman wearing a black dress that hugged her figure, thigh-high black boots and green skin.

"Need a hand?" she said in a throaty, sultry voice.

"Do I ever!" Ariel cried.

"Get down!" the woman threw Ariel out of the way and sliced cleanly through a robot with her black sword. She then took Ariel's left wrist, "This way!"

The robots followed closely until the two women were nearly out of sight, then they exchanged satisfied glances as if it were all planned out.

Once they far out of harm's way, an exhausted Ariel pulled Sebastian out of her pocket. "Sebastian…Sebastian are you alright?"

"Oh my aching shell," He replied, "Get a description of dose things and call the police."

* * *

At that same moment, Scuttle swooped down over the marketplace, glancing left and right.

He just briefly lost sight of both his friends and now he hoped it wouldn't take him a few more days to find them this time.

There! Scuttle could see Ariel walking with a tall woman in a black dress.

Phew, he was worried for - - wait second, was that Ariel?!

Scuttle flew closer.

No mistake, Ariel was talking to a complete stranger. . . and she was getting farther and farther away from the city as they talked!

"Oh no," he stammered in a panic, "She's - I gotta!"

He meant to fly over and stop them only to crash into a sign.

There was no time to waste. He immediately flew around looking for Jack.

"Jack! Jack! Where are ya?!" he cried, flustered and out of breath.

The seagull soon found the Samurai a few yards away.

Jack glanced up at hearing Scuttle's voice, "Scuttle, did you Ariel and Sebastian?"

Scuttle landed abruptly at his feet, "Jack! I was flying- of course I was flyin'. And I just saw Ariel – and she's getting further from the city!"

"What are you saying?"

"Do you hear what I'm telling you?" the sea gull squawked, "Some lady's found Ariel! _And she's leading her farther and further away from the city and us!_ The robots – were - a distraction - to keep us - busy!"

Scuttle's words suddenly made sense. Now he had every right to be worried: Ariel and Sebastian were walking right into a trap!

"We've got to follow them," he said sternly, "Quickly, we haven't much time!"

Scuttle nodded, "Just follow me!"

* * *

Ariel turned to the woman, "Thank you for helping us Miss…"

"Ikra." The woman replied, "So did your folks give you name to match that pretty face of yours?"

Ariel glanced down sheepishly, "Oh, uhm… it's…"

"But let's talk serious here, hon—this a habit of yours? Getting into trouble?"

"I guess," Ariel said, guilt filling her stomach, "Usually I get help or just get out of trouble too."

It was in a way due to her impulsiveness that she had become human in the first place, and thus creating this whole entire mess for herself. But then again, if she didn't, she wouldn't have met the few good individuals left upon this earth, including Jack.

"I'm Ariel."

Ikra turned to look at her curiously.

"You asked my name." Ariel said to her, trying to sound a little more cheerful. "It's Ariel."

Ikra stared at her for a moment in wonder.

"Ariel…." she said thoughtfully, as if savoring the name on her tongue. Then she smiled indulgently, "Yes, I like it."

Ariel returned the smile innocently then remembered, "Oh no- Jack! I forgot him!"

Quickly Ikra grabbed her arm.

"Ariel." she said calmly, "It's too late for that. Aku would've sent a few mercenaries after him too."

"I can't leave him!"

"By now, Aku might've send in the big guns." Ikra said to Ariel, "Trust me, I barely escaped those and Jack would have a hard time."

Ariel looked at the older woman worriedly, "But he can't- I've seen him fight...he'd manage - And Scuttle? How will he find us?"

Ikra released Ariel's arm, put her hands on the girl's shoulder reassuringly then spoke in a voice both firm and kind, "Listen to me Ariel, if Jack's tough as you say he is then he'll pull through. But right now we can't stay put if those are after you too. The best we can do is get as far from this place as we possibly can, I'm sure your friends would want that."

The beautiful red-haired girl looked up at her wistfully, blue eyes watery.

Sebastian glanced at his mermaid princess grimly, "Arielle, I'm afraid we may not have any choice but to trust this woman's word."

Ariel's gaze moved downward. She didn't see Ikra watch in worried anticipation when she did this.

Finally Ariel spoke up, her voice a little more steady.

"Alright." Ariel answered, "First thing's first, Sebastian and I have got to return to the ocean as fast as possible."

No one could see it, but for a brief moment something flashed in Ikra's eyes almost like triumph.

Then she nodded, "Right, then let us find shelter for the night you two. It's not safe wandering around after dark."

But neither Ariel nor Sebastian had any chance of knowing that they were in very grave danger.

**AN: Alright so Ariel's one year older than she was in the film. But this is an AU so let's say she was seventeen by the time she becomes human here then is eighteen by the end of the fic. Ok?**


	10. Chapter 9: A terrifying revelation

**AN: Ok, I decided that in order to fill the time lapse, I also put down a good song that'll fit well in the situation of the fic and the comes the shocker. . . a few "SCARY" moments, oh you'll see what I mean. R & R please!**

Over the course of three days, two different groups were constantly on the move; one leaving in direction of the seashore and the other following the first one's trail. And during this time, both Samurai and mermaid wouldn't stop thinking of each other never mind how far they were.

_For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing _

_For the ending of my first begin  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
For the way you're something that I never choose  
But at the same time something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again _

During the first night alone with Ikra in a forest clearing, at one point Ariel pulled out a fork. However, she still thought of it as a dingelhopper, as Scuttle had once explained it as. Not a food utensil, but a hair-combing device.

Ariel took it out of her bag and began to comb her thick auburn locks with it.

Ikra, who had been eating, stared at Ariel, looking bewildered.

Noticing her expression, Ariel hastily put her fork back into her bag, feeling foolish.

The other woman simply shrugged and pulled out a hairbrush.

"Here." she said, approaching Ariel, "It's more like this."

She gently took Ariel's long, ruby locks and began to brush.

Sebastian watched the older woman suspiciously. They might be following Ikra for now, but there was something about her that just didn't feel right.

Also he could've sworn a some point, when the woman brushed Ariel's hair…. She ran one of her gloved hands through it with a look of greed and something else he could decipher, but he knew it meant bad news. And he found himself hoping Jack and Scuttle could reach them before something happened.

_You're the best thing I Never Knew I Needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear I need you here always_

_My accidental happily ever after  
The way you smile and how you comfort me with your laughter  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

Meanwhile, Jack and Scuttle were busy following their trail.

In the midst of their search, when they stopped to rest, Jack looked round where they were and recalled how he been teaching Ariel self-defense.

_**"Clench your fist," Jack instructed, gently shaping Ariel's small hands into position. **_

_**"Now, you strike."**_

_**"Right!" she said. **_

_**As she hit Jack's hand, she stumbled and fell half-landing on top of him. They couldn't help but burst out into laughter.**_

"_**Once more now," Jack encouraged Ariel as he helped her up.**_

Now anywhere without the spirited young woman… just seemed so… empty. Scuttle watched him uncharacteristically silent, missing his two friends.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear I need you here always_

At the same time, the other group was preparing to retire for the night. Ikra had already fallen asleep, so for now it was just Ariel and Sebastian.

"T'is had to be the worst weeks of me whole life." complained Sebastian, Ariel absentmindedly patted him still thinking about past events.

The crab continued, "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady!"

Ariel didn't seem to hear him, she was busy on her back looking up at the stars.

"Tonight I hope to dream about Jack…" Ariel thought as she drifted into sleep

_Who'd knew that I'd be here  
So unexpectedly  
Undeniably happy  
Said with you right here, right here next to me  
Girl you're the... _

Jack sighed. Ever since they'd met, he hadn't been the same. Yes, his quest remains a great priority but first he had to find Ariel. He wasn't about to let her story ends like his – with Aku.

He closed his eyes recalling the fist time Ariel had sang. Up until now, no sound upon this Aku-infested terrain had ever seemed so lovely to him and Ariel's voice seemed to give him the strength to remember to be strong no matter what trials or tribulations lay ahead of him.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
Baby, baby  
Now it's so clear I need you here always…._

Before the sunset of the third day, both groups were now close enough to meet other.

As they neared the high hill, Ariel had already confessed to Ikra that she had feelings for Jack the night before.

"Listen," Ikra put her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. "Don't waste your time on him, you deserve better!"

"I can't forget about Jack that easily! He means too much for me…" Ariel protested. "Even… if he doesn't really know it."

"Listen to yourself, you're daydreaming about the wrong guy!" Ikra said to her, "You're young, there are other men more willing and much more powerful…."

"Ariel!"

"No, Ariel, wait!"

"Ariel, get away!"

Ariel and Sebastian spun around to see Jack and Scuttle fast approaching.

"Jack!" Ariel cried in half surprise and half relief.

Immediately, Jack rushed to Ariel's side and pulled her from Ikra protectively.

"Ikra is not what she seems!" he said pulling out his sword, "_She is Aku_!"

His words hit her like an anchor, "What?!"

Sebastian let out his trademark high-pitched yelp.

Meanwhile, Ikra glared angrily at Jack for a moment, but then she smiled a wicked smile.

"Perhaps the time has come to show you my true face." she purred.

Then her black dress then came together to form a shapeless fold like the ends of a ripped cloak. Her body grew longer, the torso wider and stronger-looking. The head then grew three horns on each side.

Jack gripped his sword tightly. Scuttle gulped. Sebastian's tiny legs began to tremble nonstop. Ariel's blue eyes followed the entire transformation in silent horror.

Until she heard Aku's voice speak to her.

"It is I," he then spoke in Ikra's voice, "Aku."

Ariel froze in place, unable to speak.

"Yes, merchild, you have been betrayed. I and Ikra are one and the same."

Ariel shook her head as if she could negate the monster's words. "No, no it can't be…"

"Oh yes." Aku smirked in her direction, "You see, your coming to me for assistance proved quite useful."

His words now confused the group.

"What's he mean Ariel coming to him? I thought she visited a human fro the swamp that gave the potion."

Scuttle's words shocked Jack and he turned to Ariel worriedly. He had a hunch, but he only hoped it wasn't true.

Ariel stared up at the dark lord in confusion, "What. . . what are you talking about?"

"You heard me!" Aku answered her forcefully, "I knew now that by allowing you become another human and letting you wander the Earth, your own reckless actions would be your worthless father's undoing!"

Sebastian and Scuttle gasped in shock.

He did all this to conquer King Triton? That's why he let Ariel become human?

"But no one was able to ensure your capture –" he then snarled in Jack's direction, "-and the Samurai's interference pulled you even further from my grasp!"

Ariel could barely comprehend what was happening. She felt as though she was going to faint. No, no, this was unfair. Scared as she was, this monster used her and toyed with her emotions and she wasn't going to take it.

"You tricked me!" Ariel said heatedly.

"You've no one else to blame but yourself."

The harsh truth made the ex-mermaid hang her head in shame. Next, Ariel almost lost her composure when the demon coiled around her like a floating shawl and gently stroking through her red tresses with his talons.

"Tell me, _Ariel_…" he cooed to her, "Is being a simple human everything you dreamed? Isn't that what you sought out? Is it not that the reason you abandoned your father and your kingdom for?"

A dry sob escaped Ariel.

Jack shouted indignantly in her defense, "Enough Aku, she does not need you tormenting her!"

It was here that her three friends quickly realized that Aku never took his eyes off Ariel for one second.

Ariel looked up slowly and saw that his large face was inches from hers and it took all of her will-power to keep from screaming.

She recognized that expression he wore, it was a look that she had seen many times on the less then a friendly males she'd encountered. It was a look of lust, of desire. Ariel whimpered fearfully, for the way Aku was looking at her now made her shake.

"Why so fearful? You look as though Aku had plans to devour you." He chuckled evilly, "No fear of that, except for a good taste here and then."

Ariel heard a strange sound from Jack, it seemed half-panicked, half-furious.

"M-maybe he's just doing it to scare us and Ariel then get Jack mad."

Sebastian turned to Scuttle and snapped, "Well if he is then he's a doing a very good job at it! Arielle is scared out of her wits!"

"No matter," Aku begrudgingly pulled away. "You may have chosen to join forces with the Samurai, daughter of Triton, but it is a mistake you'll soon regret. Your time as human will end by sunset upon the fortnight, should you so much fail to reach Atlantica or as set one foot within the oceans belonging to Aku – you belong to me!"

With that, he vanished into thin air before Jack could even take a swipe at him.

They all stood there stunned for a moment.

Finally, Scuttle piped up, his voice edgy, "He's bluffing- it's not like he can be everywhere at once-"

"But we can't even afford to take that chance!" Sebastian cried. He gasped, "My nerves are shocked! This is a catastrophe! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and…"

Jack gently scooped him up. "Wait."

"And don't you tell me to wait young man!"

Jack carefully had Sebastian face Ariel and the crab instantly stopped the hysterical tirade.

For Ariel was in so much shock that she slumped down to sitting position. "This…means…I-I can't go home…!"

When she said those words she began to cry in with arms over her knees.

So, Jack placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "Ariel, I know not how long it takes, but I will help you return home . . . . I make this promise to you."

Ariel looked up at him, her hand on his. She threw her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably and Jack gently held her.

"This is a promise I that I have every intention of keeping…I will not leave you until I have fulfilled it."

**AN: Sorry about the more depressing ending but that's how I intended it and yes Scuttle was partway right: it was to scare them (and the audience). ****R &R!**


	11. Chapter 10: Nightmare and hoping

**AN: Short, I know and a little repetitive but work with me, this one's just a filler. I won't update for a while because I still need my muse returns.**

_As far as the eye could see this strange land was desolate and full of despair, shadows draw across the earth and block out the light. Hope appeared to be eradicated only terror reigned._

_Ariel looked around the strange environment appalled by what she sees._

_There was no grass beneath her feet, no. The entire place looked like a wasteland as though it had suffered several droughts._

_All around there seemed to hundreds of large monuments with Aku's hideous visage on it._

_To her left, she could see very large digging sites and mine cart trails leading in and out, while to her right she saw the entrance to an enormous mine cavern._

_Carefully, she edged closer to the entrance, her curiosity overpowering her common sense._

_Inside, she could see... _

_Humans. _

_A vast number of them dressed in rags. Digging, pulling, lifting and carrying heavy loads on their backs all while being watched wicked looking figures with eerie green eyes and dress in red ninja garbs._

_The jobs that were usually completed by heavy animals were being performed by weak, impoverished humans. Their narrow eyes were full of sadness as they toiled away._

_Even young children were forced to work!_

_Ariel couldn't believe what she was seeing. What kind of terrible place is this, where these poor beings are forced into slavery to the point of death?_

_She felt her heart go out to all of them._

_To her father they might be barbarians, but these humans –there wasn't anything spineless or savage in these poor people at all. They all just looked sad, weary and disheartened._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an old man chained to a great mill, pushing with all his might. He looked so frail and weak yet something about him told her he must've been a strong man in his youth – much like her own father._

_One of the guards then cracked his whip. "Break!"_

_Ariel saw the old man fall on all fours, gasping for air._

_A woman scooped up water from a nearby well in a small wooden bowl and approached the old man. She offered water too him but the bowl was literally whipped out of her hands by the guard._

_"Not for him!" he snapped._

_"Water, water…" She heard the old man whisper._

_Ariel had seen enough, she couldn't bear such cruelty._

_She saw no reason to forbid this man any water._

_Without thinking, she rushed out to his side._

_"Here drink quickly." she said, raising her cupped hands to the frail man's lips, from which he drank from eagerly._

_"I said: no water!"_

_In a split second, Ariel shielded the old man from harm._

_It cut across her shoulder, making her cry out. The pain sent her falling to her side and in the process, her legs touched the water…._

_The guard's wicked green eyes suddenly went wide. "What…?"_

_"It's not possible…" The old man whispered hoarsely._

_The sudden noise had caught everyone's attention. Many of the chained humans stopped what they were doing in awe of her, their weary faces a mix of shock, sympathy and wonder. The demonic minions were completely taken by surprise._

_Vaguely, Ariel could hear the people whispering._

_"An ocean spirit!_

_"A ningyo!"_

_"But what is it doing so far from the sea?"_

_As Ariel __pulled herself up with her arms, she saw everyone staring at her legs. She looked down to see that her tail had returned._

_She cast a desperate glance at the old man, whose eyes went from shock to __deep concern._

_A very long pause followed before the guards all snapped out of their reverie._

_"Take her to Aku!" shouted one of them._

_Quite a few of the humans gasped, they knew what it would mean and it was not good._

_At the sound of the guard's order, Ariel immediately began to thrash and scream with terror._

_"No! No! Jack, help me! Jack!"_

_But the minions grip was too strong. They picked her up without trouble and began carrying her to the pit of hate…_

---

Jack gasped and bolted up from his sleeping position. He looked around warily. Scuttle and Sebastian were still asleep.

"Jack?" Ariel's voice spoke to him, "Are you alright?"

He turned and his heart swelled with relief seeing that Ariel was safe and sound right beside him.

"I…I'm fine." He said softly, "I just had a terrible dream."

Ariel put her hand on his shoulder. Usually she had been having nightmare lately, it seemed odd that it was her turn to comfort Jack.

"It was just a nightmare." she said reassuringly, "Everything will be alright. We're all safe for the moment."

------

Meanwhile in Atlantica, Ariel's sisters weren't themselves.

Their father had left to search for Ariel weeks ago and still hadn't returned.

Now they were starting to fear the worst.

"I hate this!" Alana cried, "We should out there looking for them too!"

"Really?" asked Adella.

Attina shook her head. "No girls, it wouldn't help. We'd be worse off if we get lost too."

"Good point." Adrina said grimly.

"But I can't stand it," Arista interjected, "I just think about Ariel gone and now Daddy…it all just gets me down."

Attina swam up to her, "I know you miss them we all miss them."

"It's just…" Arista said forcefully at first then she glance downwards, "You don't think she left because of me do you?"

"No, of course not." said Aquata gently.

Attina spoke up, "I believe Ariel's been wanting to leave home for a very long time but we just never really saw it."

She sighed. "All we can do now is just wait, pray and hope for the best."

The remaining five daughters of Triton looked sadly, not knowing what to do.

Would they ever see their youngest sister again?

**AN: Like I said the next chapter won't be up for a while so you're all just going to have to be patient.**


	12. Chapter 11: So close and still so far

**AN: Ok everyone two more chapters until the exciting part of the story!**** Those who haven't reviewed the other chappies yet, you better get crackin'! Now as Mama Odie would say: 'Heh-heh, this is gonna be good!'**

**Day**** 9**

The very next day, the travelers continued on their way. Soon enough, their path lead them to small quaint town.

And who'd have thought they'd run into a good friend of Jack's.

"It's you me old friend! Ah, it's grand to see ya!" greeted the Scotsman, "Never would I expect such a thing you and me standin' in the same puny town!"

"Friend!" exclaimed Jack, instinctively starting a bow, then switched to an extended hand. "It is good to see you again!"

The Scotsman then noticed Ariel.

"Oh, I see ya got yerself a friend." He said in surprise.

Ariel smiled, the burly man might be loud and rowdy, though Jack seems to know him well, so any friend of his is a friend of hers.

"Hello!" Ariel waved.

While they talked, Scuttle's shoulders slumped a little with worry, "Only half a week left. And Jack aint even puckered up once."

Then he got an idea, "Alrighty. This calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation."

"Stand back." He flew onto a small sign and sent some crows scattering. He cleared out his throat and then began to sing – but it sounded more agonized squawking however.

"BRRAAAWK! WHAAAWHAWHAWAAAAA!"

His 'singing' made the three humans wince a little.

The Scotsman jerked a thumb over in Scuttle's direction, "I heard an animal do that once, but then they rolled it over and it was dead."

Jack and Ariel happen to glance up; Scuttle winks gives them the A-ok signal. Jack smiles sheepishly, while Ariel puts her face in her hand.

Sebastian just sank back into Ariel's pocket, "Geez, mon, I'm surrounded by amateurs!"

He wasn't the only one annoyed.

From his throne, while watching the flamed view screen, Aku covered his ears, "Bah! I've tortured creatures that never made such a foul racket!"

Thankfully, Scuttles' cringe worthy warbling was abruptly halted by a firm cuff from Sebastian.

Much later, the Scotsman gladly showed them where they could possibly get information for the whereabouts to Atlantica's closest shoreline, unfortunately it would involve them going to the town square dance festival for cover.

So while Ariel and Jack were looking through disguises, Scuttle and Sebastian let the Scotsman in on their little scheme: it involved bringing Ariel and Jack together.

"Alright, lemme see if I understood this: you two want to bring 'em both together if they do that, not only would you be protectin' the lass but her home as well."

Scuttle continued, "I could be the only way… to keep Ariel and everyone else where we live safe from Aku."

Sebastian threw up his powerful pincers. "I still think this is madness, but we got no choice. From now on, we must do our best to bring them together."

"Ha-har!" the Scotsman laughed good-naturedly, "It'd be about time he find 'imself someone! So the answer's yes, count on me."

"Yes, well, it was Scuttle's idea…" Sebastian muttered, momentarily becoming a little unsure of the plan.

Scuttle simply smiled, taking in the statement as a compliment.

"No worries there," . "And I don't even think we'll have to do that much."

The others all looked at him vacantly as he finished off by saying: "Look at em! They're already planning' on going in dat festival together. I'd say we got our work cut out for us."

While they discussed the plan, Ariel first walked out in her disguise. She wore a sea foam green dancing gown with a slit at the side and high heels. There were tiny seashells at the ends and she wore small starfish earrings.

Her friends smiled happily for her.

"Where's the other one?" The Scotsman asked with a grin.

Ariel blinked, "Mr. Scotsman it's me, Ariel."

"Can't be," he said heartily, "Yer about as lovely as a flower sproutin' in the bleak wintertime. Still ye got nothing on me wife though." he added, his eyes glazing over with affection for his spouse, "Me muffin's the fairest bonnie lass to grace the ground with her feet."

Ariel smiled warmly, "Aww, that's sweet."

Now it was Jack's turn, he walked out dressed in a blue striped suit (like the one when he joined the gangsters) except, he was shirtless with the top buttons of his vest unlatched, providing a hint of his chest. The sword was easily hidden under the vest.

"How do I look?"

Ariel turned and blushed, "You look- wonderful."

"Thank you."

Then the Scotsman spoke up, "Oi, don't you two got a job to do?"

The two snapped to attention and remember they were here for information. Carefully, they made their way to the town square.

Sebastian whispered into their ears, "Now remember you two have got to dance. I understand you do not bear a great love for the human music, boy...but you gotta pull yourself together. Scuttle, de Scotsman and I'll do de rest."

Carefully, they all edged into the crowd, easily mingling themselves.

When this was done, Scuttle, Sebastian and the Scotsman exchanged triumphant winks.

Jack had just finished receiving directions from a fisherman while Ariel talked to some friendly middle-aged women that were complimenting her dress.

When the mermaid and Samurai met up with each other again, they were a little awkward, not knowing what they should do next.

Thankfully, Sebastian and the Scotsman were on the case, they went up to the band – albeit noisily

"Sorry, me friends' got a romantic emergency." The Scotsman said to the startled musicians.

Instantly Sebastian pulled out some musical note and handed them to the band,

"First of all we got to create the mood…"

Soon a soft romantic tune started up.

"Dance with me?" Ariel softly inquired.

Jack stammered a little, "I… I don't know if I. . ."

"That's why I'll be teaching you."

Slowly he and Ariel took each other's hand and walked out towards the dancing couples.

"Remember when you taught me how to fight back? Well, it's a little like that. Here."

She placed her left hand on his shoulder and had her right hold to his left, then gently had him place his right hand on her waist.

Slowly, but surely they began to dance to the slow love song.

_Don't cry lady,  
You can be so happy  
Don't think that you're alone  
When your heart is hurt and you're far from home  
_

As they waltzed, each one began to think deeply.

Jack only wished Ariel great happiness. And he realized, he was in love with her. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and never let her go. But he knew that he had to…He wasn't sure if a mermaid that had been away from the sea for so long would be willing to travel back to the past, and learn a whole new culture just for him, even if she was captivated with the human world. It would be difficult, and he wasn't sure how his people would accept her.

_Just reach out your hand  
I will hold it, help you stand  
Feel the love that's all around  
God's love is showering down_

Ariel felt as if she were in a dream. She was human, and with a human man she loved more than life. He was her friend, her prince, a voice of reason in a world of chaos and destruction…and she would miss him dearly when the time comes.

_Don't cry and you will see  
Things will turn out brilliantly  
It's sitting there in front of you  
You only have to choose  
_

Ariel then softly sang the next lyrics to him as they danced.

_I am always here by your side  
Just believe, just believe _

Scuttle, Sebastian and the Scotsman exchanged triumphant grins, giving Jack two thumbs up each.

_That you are loved more than you know  
Don't cry, don't cry, please don't cry  
_  
When the song began to end, Jack and Ariel slowly leaned towards each other…

_I love you so__…._

Until the sound of something crashing forced them back. Then all the dancers scattered like a school of frightened fish. The Scotsman cursed loudly. Scuttle looked disappointed, while Sebastian slapped his head with his claw.

Some robot bounty hunters had just recognized Jack and Ariel and just had to interrupt the magic moment.

Figures.

The one that were able to fight immediately sprang into action.

Jack unseathed his sword and cut through the arms of a couple robots resembling the Red coats. Then he pushed them towards a few more robots causing them to explode.

The Scotsman used his machine gun leg and began shooting at every bounty hunter in plain sight.

One of the robots was about to shoot Jack from behind when Ariel struck it with the end of a long stick. Then she threw a fallen tambourine towards a few and it bounced back and forth against the sides of their heads.

As soon the number began dwindling, Scuttle yelled out: "I think now's a good time to – take a hike!"

Once the last robot was down, the travelers rushed out the closest exit, having already what they required.

And they'd best hurry for they had less than one week before the spell wears off.

**AN: OK, I know kinda short, don't fret the next one will be up eventually.**


	13. Chapter 12: If only

**AN: Okay here's the next ****chapters for now, the story climax will be in the next chapter after this so keep your eyes peeled!**

_Long ago up in the world above, Aku, the shape-shifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil._

_But then a __brave human prince, wielding his father's magic sword, stepped forward to oppose him..._

_Before the final blow could be struck, Aku threw open a portal, and flung him into the future, where evil is law. Now he seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku..._

* * *

Aku had just seen the whole thing in his viewing screen and he was seething. Not just because the three most wanted beings on his list were already one step ahead of him, but the Samurai and the mermaid nearly. . .!

Now I know what you're probably thinking:

Why should it bother him? What does he care if Jack and Ariel started falling for each other?

Or does Aku hate Jack so much that he not only tries to dash his hopes of returning home, but falling in love as well?

Well the dreadful truth is, while he might not be in love with Ariel, she still went to him to for human legs, and as far as he was concerned, as payment: she belonged to him and he wasn't going to let anyone else to have her. Least of all the Samurai.

And he had quite a diabolical plan on subjugating Atlantica and humbling that saucy fool they called a sea king at the same time. To do that, he needed Triton's impetuous and radiant daughter.

He had wanted the little mermaid for some time now, ever since he'd first heard her sing.

She was perfect; she had a magnificent voice, she was spirited, now a strong warrior and so ready for him to have. Not to mention, it will surely break Triton's strong will to see his youngest child at the mercy of the Shogun of Sorrow.

"Despite my efforts, she has not yet been apprehended. But now I, Aku, dark lord of all darkness, will make the final move!" He opened his claw, in it was a small figure of Ariel as a mermaid, "I shall possess Triton's daughter for my own, make no mistake about that!"

He then closed his claw chuckling wickedly.

----------

That night, the travelers made camp in a small clearing. Scuttle and the Scotsman were already on the ground sleeping at least until it's their turn to keep watch.

Right now it was Jack, Sebastian and Ariel's turn.

Ariel, however, was simply staring ahead out into the distant horizon, a hint of sadness evident in her blue eyes.

"Ariel, what is it? Tell me, please." asked Jack suddenly concerned.

"It's my about my sisters…and my father…" Ariel whispered the last part.

Suddenly becoming saddened by thoughts of his own father, Jack listened patiently to Ariel's worries.

"At first I was so happy being a human, yet now I feel so guilty about leaving without saying goodbye… and I'm scared. I don't know how my father would react to me being up on the surface as a human so long … He destroyed human things before without listening to me, so you can probably imagine why I'm so afraid…"

Jack remained silent for a moment then asked Ariel gently, "Tell me, there are other dangers in the ocean as well? Perhaps wild beasts or enemies of some sort?"

"Yes."

"And your father cautions you about these dangers also? Do you understand why?"

Ariel was speechless for a moment. Jack had a point.

"The fish sees the bait, not the hook," he said then explained earnestly, "A person sees the gain, not the danger. We often, in our excitement, see all the good things that we want to see, yet ignore the warning signs beneath it. I do not believe your father will be angry with you if you've gone missing for so long, surely he will understand when you explain to him correctly."

"I guess you're right."

"Now get some rest," Jack said to her gently, "Tomorrow we must make haste."

Ariel nodded and turned over. This is it, tonight's the last night she'd have with Jack and tomorrow she'll be home, away from criminals, bounty hunters, and from Aku.

Yet she still longed to tell Jack what she truly felt for him.

Ariel: _If only you could know  
The things I long to say  
If only I could tell you  
What I wish I could convey  
It's in my every glance  
My heart's an open book  
You'd see it all at once  
If only you would look_

She didn't use to have trouble letting people know what she thinks, why is she holding her tongue now?

_If only you could glimpse  
The feeling that I feel  
If only you would notice  
What I'm dying to reveal  
The dreams I can't declare  
The needs I can't deny  
You'd understand them all  
If only you would try  
_  
_All my secrets, you would learn them  
All my longings, you'd return them  
All my shackles would be broken  
Not a word would need be spoken..._

Jack continued keeping watch. He was sure he loved Ariel. But just as much on his mind was the mysterious girl he'd glimpsed in the water when he was younger. Yet how he wished they were both one and the same.

Jack: _What is it about her that's  
So wonderfully and possibly familiar?  
Why do I feel dizzy in a way  
I've only felt but once before  
How come when she looks at me  
It seems like time stops moving  
Almost like the way it did  
That day upon the shore!  
But that voice_

Ariel: _If only ears were true  
If only for a while_

If only you would notice  
How I ache behind my smile

_I guess you never will  
I guess it doesn't show  
But if I never find a way  
To tell you so  
Oh, what I would give  
If only you could know..._

Sebastian watched Ariel fall into fitful sleep. "Bless you child, tomorrow we'll be home before you know it…" he then paused, "Yet how can a little mermaid say goodbye?"

Part of him knew that this experience had made Ariel wiser and stronger, another part of him knew that leaving Jack behind would break her heart.

Sebastian: _If only I knew how  
I'd make him see the light  
If only it were up to me  
This all would turn out right  
And if I only could  
I'd tell you what I'd do  
I'd simply wave me claw  
And make your dreams come true  
And wouldn't that surprise you  
If you only knew?_

From the room he was staying at thanks to the western fish folk's hospitality, King Triton sadly looked out the balcony.

King Triton: _How could she just suddenly  
Completely disappear into thin water?  
the year is almost done  
And I still don't know where she has gone!_

_If only you could know  
_  
Sebastian: _If only I could help  
_  
Ariel: _If only there were time  
I know we'd kiss at last_

King Triton: _If only you'd come back  
I'll change my ways_

Sebastian: _Just one more day  
til the journey ends_

Ariel: _The time keeps racing forward  
And our moment's almost past_

King Triton: _I'll try to understand_

Ariel: _It has to happen now_

Sebastian: _I'd give my life up  
To make it happen_

King Triton: _I'd give my timber low  
I should have started listening  
To you long ago_

Jack: _How I wish that girl could  
Have been this one_

Ariel: _There's only one more day  
Until I have to go_

Jack: _If only..._

Ariel, Sebastian and King Triton: _Oh, what I would give  
If only you could know_

Jack: _By then, what will accumb?  
I'll remember her voice  
yet I'll loose her..._

Ariel: _If only..._

Sebastian: _If only..._

King Triton: _If only..._

Indeed, if only…and none of them knew what the future will truly be that fateful day.


	14. Chapter 13: Captured mermaid

**AN: Aaaand here it is folks! The climactic scene to my fanfic, hold on to your hats!**

The small caravan traveled all morning and noon until finally they've arrived at their destination: Atlantica's border shore line.

Eventually, they gang turn and saw the seashore just a few yards away.

"We made it!" Sebastian said excitedly.

Though it was bittersweet they knew Ariel had to return home.

Before she began towards the water, she turned to her new friends, "Why don't you both come with us and meet my father?"

"No Ariel." Jack said to her gravely, "Aku's wrongs must be righted. My quest upon this world must continue."

"I'd love to lass, but I can't." The Scotsman looked a bit sheepish. "I've got my duties to me clan, not to mention the wife-"

"Oh, alright." she said a little sadly, "I wish you all the best of luck."

"But, hey, we'll be with you in spirit, lass!" He punched the mermaid in the shoulder, and though it took her a few moments she heartily punched back.

Ariel each gave them both a kiss on the cheek then began to run to the shoreline.

Finally, she is almost home. Once in the sea, neither Aku nor his minions would use her for blackmail against her kingdom.

"From now on it's gonna be smooth sailing!" Scuttle said happily.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the entire beach became overrun with beetlebots with Fett leading them.

Sebastian glared at Scuttle, "You had to jinx it!"

Immediately Jack and the Scotsman prepared to fight.

"Ariel, Sebastian, get in the water!"

Mermaid and crab quickly begin to run towards the seashore. But Ariel suddenly cried out and fell face forward as a horrible burning sensation over her legs and feet.

"Ariel!" Jack cried in concern.

Confused, the Scotsman looked over the horizon and all the color literally drained from him, "Lad - the sun!"

It was the sunset, marking the end of Ariel's year with legs; this time her fin returned without need of water.

"No!" she wailed in despair.

"Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha ha ha! You're too late!" Aku's voice echoed from all over.

Scuttle yelled over the noise, "Let's go! We gotta get her to the water!"

"Not so fast!" Fett called to them.

He shot out a net and it hit Ariel, keeping her from moving forward.

"Get to her lad!" the Scotsman said as he countered the blow of some bots, "Before the buffoon in the helmet does!"

"Don't take another step!"

The group looked up and saw Aku appear.

"Aku!"

He turned to Fett. "I certainly see why you're the best bounty hunter in the various galaxies. All that have proceeded failed but you! You have the youngest of the Sea king's daughters."

He'd been monitoring the group for days now, yet waited for just the right moment to make his dramatic entrance. That and he wasn't going to let his potential victim escape so easily.

The space bounty hunter nodded, "She's all yours."

Ariel's eyes grew wide with terror. Frantically she tried pulling herself towards the water with her arms even with the net limiting her movement.

"Your efforts are in vain, merchild," Aku leered at her, wrapping his enormous claw around the terrified mermaid.

She was screaming and crying, trying to escape, but she couldn't.

"Arielle!" Sebastian yelped, putting his claws on the sides of his face in horror.

Jack saw her face go stark white, and he yanked his sword from its sheath.

"If you harm her, Aku, I will–"

Aku glared over at him, "I'm not finished with you yet, Samurai! I will return! Right now, I have a mermaid to take care of."

Jack jumped to get a good swing at the demon but just as he'd reached the claw holding Ariel, Aku vanished.

"Come back and fight ye two faced monster!" The Scotsman yelled as the villains disappeared along with Aku.

It was bad enough the villain were trying capture an innocent person but now the creep had just cheated on the deal he'd made with a naïve young mermaid!

Jack tightened his grip upon the sword's handle then let out a scream of grief, plunging the blade into the ground.

Scuttle shook his head, "That's just wrong."

"That they took Arielle and we couldn't do anything about it?"

"That too, but also that the Scotsman called that guy names!" Scuttle replied, "I was gonna do that first!"

Sebastian glanced at his feet, thinking, "I must get to the Sea king, he must know about this!"

Jack simply remained where he was, letting the pain of failing to protect Ariel consume him.

"I will find you, Ariel…" he whispered, "This I promise you."


	15. Chapter 14: Prisoner of Aku

**AN: Yes, things look dark for the little mermaid. Thought I'd make this bit a whole lot darker than anything else I've written before. Now the next chapter to the fic might not be up for a while, it's still in development. So go easy on me. In the meantime, read up!**

_Splash_

Ariel was startled awake as she was dropped into water or what felt like it.

"Jack? Sebastian?"

She pulled herself upright and started swimming glancing at her surroundings. She appeared to be in some sort large grotto but everything in and above it had the same orange flame-like structures made out of stone.

Above her something moved, Ariel slowly swam upwards and saw that she was looking straight at an orange jagged cliff leading over a bottomless pit. Up on a small ledge to the right was a large black hexagonal gong, and guarding it appeared to be one of Aku's minions. This one had four arms and wearing a blue tunic.

She backed away slightly, but her movements caught it's attention.

Ariel stared. It stared right back. It's orange eyes watched her apprehensively as if expecting her to leap out of the water and strike.

She soon noticed why, when she tried to speak. "W-where am I?"

"You are in my domain."

Ariel gasped and cringed when Aku suddenly loomed over her, wearing a smug grin.

Circumstances being what they are, the little mermaid didn't fear Aku's wrath, no.

It was his obsession with her that frightened her to no end. She just hoped he hadn't or would ever figure it out.

And she certainly wasn't planning on staying long enough to see either.

She swam away as fast as she could from him, but she bumped into something solid – like glass.

Her heart sank. She frantically continued, trying to feel her way out. But every time she turned a corner, or so much as tried to break the surface, the barrier blocked her potential means of escape.

"No!" Ariel cried, beating her small fists against the barrier that trapped her in the Pit of Hate and with the very monster that haunts her most terrifying nightmares.

"Oh, yes." Aku smiled sinisterly, "And the spell can only be lifted should I desire your presence by my side."

Ariel just helplessly continued pounding against the barrier. _This can't be happening!_

The Deliverer of darkness watched the panic-stricken mermaid's futile efforts, basking in her growing despair.

Her crying and her terror only made her even more desirable to him. Making the sea princess his paramour would be something he'll enjoy greatly.

Feeling his eyes boring into her, Ariel turned and demanded shakily, "W-what do you even hope to get keeping me here?! You can't expect my father to give up without fighting for me first!"

Aku leaned towards her into the water, looking the mermaid in the eyes, "Have you not grasped it yet, merchild? I have admired and wanted you for the past months."

Ariel whimpered softly as he raised her head with his gigantic claw to face him.

"Listen to yourself, you possess a gift. Your voice is sublime. . ." he said to her in a purring tone, "The most alluring of voices to have ever reached the hearing of Aku!"

Ariel protested, "You can't keep me here like this against my will! I miss my friends, my family!"

She then cowered immediately, remembering who she was talking to.

"You will sing whenever I order you to do so!" the demon thundered, "Now sing daughter of Triton! _Sing_!"

Ariel bit her lip to keep from bursting into tears in front of him. She hated being told what to do especially by some terrible tyrant. But right now she couldn't afford to provoke Aku. She breathed deeply and began to sing a mournful rendition of her song.

Ariel: **_By morning break, _**

**_My kingdom will fall, _**

**_Oh, what would I pay_**

**_To be free_**

**_and beside you?_**

**_What should I do see you_**

**_Smiling at me?_**

**_Longing to walk,_**

**_Longing to run, _**

**_Wishing to stay all day in the sun..._**

**_My love for thee,_**

**_Not meant to be,_**

**_Part of your world._**

The little mermaid might be afraid, but she certainly won't accept being this monster's slave anytime soon.

"I might be your prisoner, Aku, but I don't' belong to anyone especially not you!"

Aku simply smirked at her feeble attempts to sound brave while facing him.

"I suggest that you suggest that you accustom yourself to the idea," He leaned in closer to her and began to destroy her hope, "You will never escape Aku. No matter how far you flee, no matter where you are, he will always find you. _This_ is your you new home and here you shall remain, _for all time_."

His cruel words made her gasp in horror.

"W-we'll see a-about that!"

"By all means try and swim your way out. You will find that every section here contains the very same barrier you've tried to breach," he said with a concupiscent glance in her direction.

Ariel shivered fearfully. "There _must_ be a way out of this place."

She just swam around the labyrinth-esque chambers, searching for a way out. But every possible exit was either blocked by the barrier or it was one required to use legs for.

Every so often thought the twists and turns, she was able to see other prisoners as well; Humans, aliens and other creatures. At one point, she swam past a viewing glass where she could see the underground mines perfectly well.

Some of the imprisoned individuals often watched her sadly while the guards and overseers gave her shrewd, calculating looks as if they already who and what she was there for.

Eventually, Ariel grew weary and decided to look for a place to rest. Up ahead, she saw large, empty holes in the walls so she swiftly swam right up to one.

Ariel glanced back to make sure she wasn't being followed (even thought it wouldn't make much of a difference) and swam right in. She looked outside briefly, then settled herself down to a sitting position.

Now that she was quite alone, she felt he pain of being separated from her friends and from Jack weigh down upon her. Aku's terrible words tormented her, no matter what she did he was going to keep coming after her and he would destroy anyone that opposed him. The only who could do so was Jack, but he can't possibly know where the pit of hate is currently located.

Slowly, a wave of despair passed over her.

"I love you, Jack," she then whispered to herself in the darkness.

Heartbroken, Ariel folded her arms against the stone feel of the small hole she was hiding in and buried her head upon them, unable to hold back the tears any longer.


	16. Chapter 15: To Atlantica

**AN: Like I said this would take a while but here's the next chapter, the next one will take even longer so please be patient.**

Meanwhile back at the seashore, Ariel's friends are still trying to cope with her capture.

We see Sebastian and Scuttle pacing back and forth nervously.

"Okay, how long do we got before they start crawling all over the place?" Scuttle asked Jack.

Jack looks over the horizon, "If the fates favor us, by day break. If not, immediately."

Sebastian looked worried. "I must get to Atlantica and warn the Sea king, he must know about this!"

He began scurrying the seashore. To his surprise, Jack began following him.

"Then I am going with you."

"_What_?" they all yelled.

The Scotsman broke in, "Hold it, lad, have ye lost yer brain again?!"

"The Sea king will never allow it!" Sebastian cried.

Scuttle added, "Ya can't breathe underwater either!"

Jack just continued towards the water, "This must be done."

At once, the Scotsman began running after him with Scuttle following suit.

"Lad, wait! Wait!"

Thankfully, Jack stopped right at the edge where the smaller waves meet the sand. The others watched as he reached into his robe and pulled something out then threw it into the far waters as hard as he could.

Finally they caught up to him.

"Listen here! King Triton... I've heard of 'im." The Scotsman was telling him, "He's got the brawn and the trident to match you and yer sword!"

"The Sea king won't listen to you, not without proof!" Sebastian interjected, "It's dangerous. Why, I..."

Jack closed his eyes solemnly, he was going to help Ariel and the best way to do it was to talk to her father. He was quite aware that the Sea king will have the guards seize him on sight but he had to try and warn him of Aku's impending attack.

"Wish me luck." He said to them quietly.

"Goodbye?" The Scotsman interrupted, "Now ye listen here, I may be live bait down there, but I'm with ya lad!"

------

Back in the pit of hate, Ariel had swum further into the small tunnel.

Most of them she couldn't really climb up on the surface either but at least it gave her a pretty good view of things.

In one of these small tunnels, she saw that she wasn't entirely alone. She could see a large glass skull, inside it was a pitch-black entity. It was slim and had glowing blue eyes. The top of it's head ended in wispy smoke.

He looked so sad and harmless, Ariel couldn't help but try to approach.

The ex-merchant of doom looks up to his unexpected visitor, barely having any strength. Too wounded to fight, too weary to try and frighten her away.

"What're you in for?" Ariel whispered to him.

The demon, named Demongo, just glanced sadly at the mermaid swimming in the barrier opposite to him.

At first, he dared not respond out of fear that she was one of Aku's spies until he got a good look at her face.

He recognized who she was, not just her blood. Merely months ago, just before his imprisonment, new wanted boards began appearing next to those of the Samurai. Each one had the face of a young woman with blood-red hair and large blue eyes.

He'd also heard rumors of Aku obsessing and lusting after a maiden – and not just any mere maiden but a mermaid princess! A daughter of Triton, ruler of the seven seas!

Naturally at first, he'd only believed them to be rumors and nothing more, but seeing her here in the Pit of hate now confirmed the truth.

"I…." he said in his squeaky high-pitched voice, still exhausted from being nearly tortured to death, "failed . . . to fulfill my mission. Soon after I've been exiled. . .I'd …begun to become mortal…defying…orders. . . and. . . the very purpose I'd… been created for…"

The little mermaid blinked in surprise, a demon from Aku's side going against his own nature? This is unusual.

Hesitantly Ariel asked him, "W-w-what changed your mind?"

Unexpectedly, Demongo slowly closed his glowing eyes and Ariel was able to see tears fall. "I…" he said softly, "became…attached…I . . . fell in love."

--------

Meanwhile, the triceraquins had just arrived at the shoreline and were more than to escort Jack, Sebastian and the Scotsman to Atlantica.

"What about me?" Scuttle asked worriedly, "What about-?"

Sebastian pointed at Scuttle, "_You_ find a way to stall the invasion for as long as possible!"

"We need ye to rally up everyone ye can, if we're gonna take down the scum!" The Scotsman added

That said the travelers were led into the triceraquin's transportation, which resembled a large pink fish/whale as large as a tour guide bus. Instead of regular fins, it had long loose wavy ends like pink ribbons and it's eyes were almond shaped and teal. At the top part and inside had a clear covering made of some simple material.

(AN: This was the same thin from '_Jack under the sea'_.)

It made the perfect transportation to Atlantica.

Scuttle watched them, "Rally up?" he questioned then brightened, "That's it!"

And he flew off into the distance.

Slowly but surely, the pink fish descended into the water until they were deep in the ocean.

For while the travelers only watched their surroundings- it was like another world. Here below, the fishes swam free like birds in the air. The graceful reef glistened in the sunbeams like a colorful garden.

To Sebastian it was home, though the arrival isn't going to anything easy or pleasant.

However, Jack and the Scotsman were admiring the undersea sights with fascination.

Soon the fish swam down a watery abyss and into a large tunnel.

Up ahead was a strange golden glow, but at first no one could see what was causing it.

The large fish swam further towards it light.

As it came out through the brief tunnel, what the two human men saw made their jaws drop.

It was a castle, one made entirely of the purest gold. It shimmered brilliantly in the lights from above. Several spiral steeples of radiance pointed up toward the surface making it seem much bigger than any castle of the land. And swimming around it - were _merpeople_.

"What is this?" Jack questioned his voice in awe.

"This is Atlantica." The lead Triceraquin replied.

**AN: Finally our heroes have arrived to Atlantica, but how will the merpeople take it? **


	17. Chapter 16: Arrival and explanantions

**AN: Here is the next chapter where we see what happens when Jack and the others finally arrive at Atlantica.**

Both humans stared in awe at the golden place in the distance.

Sebastian merely sighed nostalgically, he was home.

The triceraquin operating the organic-fish submarine chuckled at the awestruck expressions of the passengers.

"You ought to see the look on your faces." he said to Jack and the Scotsman.

The most fascinating fact about the merpeople was the colors of their fins. Each one's tail had a different color.

However as they came closer, most of the passing merpeople stopped what they were doing and stared at the strange creature carrying Atlantica's court composer, a triceraquin, and two human men.

Fear, curiosity, and contempt was present on many of their faces.

Unfortunately one of them began screaming: "SOUND THE ALARM!! WARN THE KING!! HUMANS ARE HERE!! HUMANS HERE IN ATLANTICA!!!"

"Are they dangerous??" asked a middle-aged mermaid.

"They're two full grown, of course they're dangerous!!" answered her mate.

"What in the name of Neptune are you doing here?!" demanded one rather bold merman from the newcomers, "Haven't your own threatened our lives enough, you trouble-making, despicable slime?!!"

"Now wait just a darned second there-" the Scotsman began angrily, but the merpeople suddenly started opening a path for someone.

Those in the ship looked over to see.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Triton swimming out first to confront them, but his other daughters.

Each sister was side by side. They were all beautiful in their own way with their colorful tails.

The one with an orange tail was Attina, the oldest. Her hair was reddish-brown, tied up in a bun and she wore a dark orange tiara similar to her father's crown.

The second oldest was Aquata. Her tail was blue and her brown hair was up in a ponytail held up in blue pearls.

The third oldest was Alana. She had a pink tail and curly black hair and a little pink tiara on top of her head.

There was Adella she had a citrine tail and dark brown hair in a ponytail with yellow pearls.

The first youngest was Arista. Her tail was red and had her light blonde hair in a high ponytail tied with red pearls while part of her bangs fell over left eye.

And finally there was Andrina. She had a lavender tail and golden blonde held up in a pink seashell.

Jack asked Sebastian, "Are they…?"

"Yes, they're Arielle's sisters."

The Scotsman looked at them. "Aye, I see the family resemblance."

Then a small voice spoke up, "Hey, what's going on?"

"And there's Flounder, Arielle's best friend." Sebastian replied as a roly-poly yellow fish with blue stripes swam up.

Jack looked serious, "I must speak with them immediately!"

The lead triceraquin stopped him, "Just a moment, you'll need these."

Seconds later, Jack, the Scotsman, Sebastian and the triceraquins exited the submarine and floated before the other daughters of Triton.

"Princesses," Jack respectfully bowed to them.

Ariel's sister's all looked at him with different expressions. Attina gave him a derisive glance, Andrina neutral sarcasm while the other three bore wary expressions.

Then Andrina crossed her arms, "Well, we were about to go tell Dad, but we wanted to take you on ourselves."

Adella elbowed her. "Andrina!"

"What're you doing here?" Arista asked in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Please, I'm on a quest of great importance and it concerns your youngest sister, Ariel-"

"ARIEL?!" the mersisters cried in unison.

All at once they and Flounder began bombarding them with questions

"Is she okay?"

"Where is she?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Whoa, whoa!" The Scotsman swam over and began silencing them calmly, "Easy lassies, one at time! One at a time!"

"Where is she?" demanded Attina. "You HAVE to tell us! Our father is worried sick about her! This is serious, now, _where is Ariel?_"

"We're worried too!" Alana begged. "We haven't seen her for a whole year!"

Aquata spoke up, "We're her sisters, if she's in trouble, we'd do anything for her."

It was those words that made Jack hang his head dolefully.

"I have no doubts that you would all go to great lengths for her." He said softly, "But it is for that very reason that I must speak to your father at once -"

Just then someone announced, "Make way for the king!"

A large muscular merman with long white hair and a beard swam forwards, holding a large golden trident. Atop his head, was a large gold crown.

"I don't think he's feeling very neighborly about now." The triceraquin whispered worriedly, looking at triton's angry countenance.

Sebastian swallowed and motioned to Triton, "Behold, you swim before the ruler of the seas: His majesty, King Triton!"

The aging Sea king turned to his oldest daughter. "Attina, take your sisters home this instant!"

"Yes sir!"

Yet, unlike other occasions where they once solemnly obeyed their father and older sister, the mermaids began protesting. They wanted to see what happens next, but most of all they wanted to know what's happened to Ariel.

Jack instantly addressed Triton, "Forgive our trespassing, but the reason we have risked your anger is because we've come to warn you."

"I don't know who you are, or what you want," Triton snarled, _"But I will not have humans invading my kingdom!"_

His harsh words took the newcomers aback.

"Alright, now nobody came to fight you." The Scotsman said raising his hands. "You've got army to round up and fast!"

Triton merely scowled then raised his glowing trident and aimed.

_KZZAP!_

With quick reflexes, Jack and the Scotsman pulled out their swords in the nick of time. The blast hits the blades, both glowed for a few seconds then the golden glow slowly faded away.

Triton stared at them and then at his trident in shock. What kind of humans were these?!

"Do ye always treat outsiders like this?!" The Scotsman shouted indignantly, "We come to warn ya, and this is the thanks we get?!"

"I do not wish to fight you," Jack said sternly, "We are not your enemy!"

To prove his point, he resheathed his sword.

"This sword was forged in purity and strength, it can only be used for good. Therefore it can never harm an innocent, not even you in your anger."

Triton looked confusedly for a brief moment as if considering his words, but then he glared. "Enough of your word trickery," he then yelled at the guards, "Bind them all!"

"Wait a minute, wait!"

"Hold it, you don't know what you're doing!"

"No, wait! You do not understand!"

Sebastian quickly swam up, "Your majesty!"

"This is how you watch over my daughter?!" Triton roared at the small red crab, "What sure tragedy will it take?!"

Sebastian gulped, he was going to be crabcakes for sure, but he had to say something before it was too late.

"A for sure tragedy involving Aku, to be exact."

Half the merpeople gasped. Ariel's sisters (most who were hiding behind some rocks) exchanged horrified glances.

Triton looked at Sebastian, completely thrown off by the answer.

"What did you say?"

"I said a tragedy involving – well, it's-"

Flounder, who had been quiet up until now, listened carefully then put and two together.

He quickly swam up, "Ariel started swimming up this big river right into this swamp. Then she meets a small green human who gave her a potion that turned her into a human! That was the last time I saw her on the beach!"

Sebastian continued frantically, "But that hermit was Aku disguised!"

"He only tricked your daughter so that he may use her against you!" Jack finished.

"She unknowingly traded her freedom for a pair of legs?!" cried Triton, he put a hand on his head in distress, "Oh Ariel, what have you done?"

"I beg you to trust me." Jack pleaded, "I am the key to Aku's destruction!"

"Listen to him," one of the triceraquins cried, "He knows what he's talking about!"

"It's the truth!" yelled the Scotsman.

"With my father's sword and the power of righteousness, I can end Aku's tyranny forever, freeing all that he has enslaved including your daughter."

Triton looked at him suspiciously, "What assurance have you of this?"

Jack was about to reply when one of the swordfish guards swam up frantically.

"Your majesty! Your majesty! Aku's army approaches! They will be upon us by sunrise!"

**AN: And they now have a battle to prepare for…**** the next chapter might up sooner than you think.**


	18. Chapter 17: A VERY close call

**AN: Scary moment dead ahead! Nothing nasty, I promise, just suggestive talk, caresses and a close call.**** Brace yourselves.**

The little mermaid spent the next half hour conversing with Demongo about what lives they led outside the pit of hatred, their wishes and hopes of seeing their loved ones again, however faint they might seem at the moment.

Just then, Ariel nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt much larger claws close around her body and gently pull her out of the water.

She glanced back down to see a fearful expression on the weakened merchant of doom's face before Aku disapparated with her into his throne room.

**"****I never thought you to sympathize with my fallen minions, but then again, it was your ****curiosity of the unknown that had first led you to me…"** He said, giving her shoulders and back, long cruel strokes with his sharp claws.

**"****A trait I now find most admirable…just as I find your voice and your spirit..."**

His words made her freeze.

**"You****… are… exquisite."**

He ran a clawed finger slowly up her back and to her neck. Ariel started getting goosebumps, but keeps it to herself. So she sits very still, her muscles tensing a little at his touch.

It only took her moments before she caught on to his intentions.

Ariel begins to shake her head, "No, please! Don't!"

The Master of Masters wanted Triton's youngest daughter more than anything right now. More than revenge, more than supernatural power, and more than the Etherium. He just wanted her, and her alone.

Ariel would never forget his evil, booming laughter; an cold, echoing laugh that would haunt her dreams for years to come...

He had kissed her hard then, forcing his long snake-like tongue down into her mouth, gagging her, barely allowing her to breathe.

A frantic Ariel tried biting into his tongue, but it had no effect on him at all; instead he tightened his grip on her just enough so she wouldn't be damaged.

No one could blame Ariel, if she began to cry that same moment.

She then felt him lean in close to slowly lick her tears away.

**"Hush now..."** He whispered huskily, **"Rest assured you'll soon be enjoying yourself."**

_Why __wouldn't he stop tormenting her?_

Unless something happened, nothing would stop Aku from getting what he wanted.

And what he wanted was _her_.

Then fate seemed to deal the little mermaid a willing hand. . . he toyed with the straps of her seashell top but before he was able to undo it…

Aku suddenly pulled away and straightened up with an angry growl, still holding Ariel.

His senses must've picked up something, she couldn't.

The larger demon leaned his head back down against Ariel's, breathing her sea potpourri scent in one last time before they were interrupted.

Then he placed Ariel in a glass skull filled with sea-water, and rose up, taking her with him.

**"What****?!"** He snapped.

One of his demonic minions stepped forward carefully.

"My Lord, it is soon time." It said.

The larger demon smiled.

**"Leave us, I will be there shortly."** He said, casting Ariel a sly sidelong glance.

The guard quickly obeyed.

Aku then turned back to Ariel, **"Come, I believe you've been away from the ocean long enough."**

Ariel's blue eyes grew wide, understanding what he meant.

They we're going to Atlantica.

**AN: Whew! Really had you all going there didn't I? Well keep yourselves posted for when the new chapter comes up, there's a battle brewing…**


	19. Chapter 18: The fight begins

**AN:**** Okay just a few more chapters to go and we're done! Don't forget to review!**

As soon as the guard's words sunk in, Triton and various other merpeople swam upwards to get a good view.

And lo, in the distance were hundreds of diabolical looking robots designed for underwater warfare and some shadow minions yet these ones had black shark-like fins.

Sebastian looked over and begun panicking. He frantically swam over to Ariel's sisters and wailed: "Aaah! Hide yourselves! Hide the Samurai and his friends! And if you can't… hide me, HIDE MEEE!"

"To your weapons!" Triton ordered, "And sound the alarm!"

Half the merpeople of Atlantica fled to their homes in fear. The sword fish and merman guards swam forward to fight.

When much to their shock, the very leader of the entire armada apparated in front of them all.

Triton narrowed his eyes.

"Aku, I should've known you were behind all this." He said coolly, "Come to welcome me home?"

"In a manner of speaking." The large demon cackled, "There's someone who's quite anxious to see you again."

He raised his claw, holding a glass skull. And in it was a familiar mermaid.

The sea king growled and aimed his trident towards the evil wizard. "Surrender my daughter, you demon or I'll - -!"

"Not this time." Aku said pulling himself to his full height, "It so happens that your precious daughter now belongs to me. I hold the link to her chains!"

Triton's blood ran cold. "No!"

From their hiding spots, Ariel's sisters were aghast.

Attina shook her head in horrified disbelief, "It can't be!"

"No, no he can't!" wailed Arista.

Sure she and Ariel used to fight sometimes but she'd never wish something this terrible to happen to her!

Adella closed her eyes and began to whisper fearfully, "Please don't let bad happen! Let no bad happen!"

Triton's expression of horror quickly went back to anger when he saw tears streaming down Ariel's terrified eyes.

From their positions, the prisoners looked on in horror. Sebastian had frantically swum over and hidden behind Jack.

"Sebastian, he mustn't agree to anything!" Jack warned him.

"Believe me, I know from personal experience," said the lead Triceraquin to Sebastian. "Aku cant be trusted no matter what!"

"Don't listen to a word he says and blast 'im!" shouted the Scotsman.

Unfortunately they happened to be a few yards away and Triton wouldn't be able to hear them.

Meanwhile the Sea king was faced with a terrible choice: surrender his kingdom or have Ariel suffer a fate worse than death?

Aku smirked, "How do you reply, sea king?"

While Ariel fearfully shook her head at her father. "No, Daddy don't listen to him - -! I don't care what happens to me! Just stop him!"

Her father was going to sacrifice the safety and freedom of his kingdom… and it was all because of her.

Meanwhile above land, Scuttle was trying to round up as many sea creatures as possible to help his friends.

He took to the air, and squawking at the top of his lungs, he called out to all the creatures in the area. Merrows, whales, seals, dolphins, starfish, lobsters -- all of them perked up and followed Scuttle to the location of where the battle was taking place.

Her father was staring at her. Sorrow lined his face. Slowly and regrettably, he set the trident down on the seafloor in front of him.

"Daddy, NO!" Ariel screamed.

"Finally, Atlantica is mine!"

Sebastian looked at Triton in shock. "Your Majesty," he whispered sadly.

Jack shook his head slowly in regret. If only he'd protected Ariel then none of this would've happened.

Despite the gravity of the situation, the sea king swam forward.

"Ariel is still my daughter." Triton said coldly, "I have the right to ask for her life. I've done my part, now I ask that you -"

"Fulfill mine?" Aku finished for him, then he pondered (mockingly of course),"Yes, yes… the obligation of course. Yes, well it seems that I _changed my mind_!"

"What?!" Everyone cried out.

"And I shall keep your youngest daughter for as long as I see fit!"

Immediately there was an uproar. Without the trident, Atlantica was doomed!

The merpeople scattered, panicking. At the same time, Aku's forces began rounding them up like predators would to prey.

In the middle of the chaos, a grim Aquata swam towards the bound humans and triceraquins – a sharp dagger in her hands.

Those tied up reacted naturally.

One of the Triceraquins protested, "Hold it lass! Don't do anything you might regret!"

"You don't want to do this!" The Scotsman told her.

"No wait! Jack cried, "Aquata, you do not know -"

_S__NAP!_

Surprised, they all looked at her.

"If you're telling the truth," she said her eyes shining with unseen tears, "Please, _help us_!"

**AN: Aw man, what a predicament! Can Jack and his friends help Ariel's kingdom with this mess?**** Don't miss the final chapters of Mermaid and the Samurai!**


	20. Chapter 19: The Plan

**AN: Almost there folks only three more to go!**

While Jack's group was freed by Aquata and began hatching a plan, Sebastian, Flounder and the rest of Ariel's sisters were backed into an empty hallway.

Attina looked left and right worriedly, "Where's Aquata?"

Sebastian crawled up on the ledge and said to the frightened mermaids, "Girls, it won't be long before those things round us up too."

"I wish Ariel was free and Father still had the trident," Adella said sadly.

A concerned Arista looked at all the chaos occurring in their home and at their still captive sister. Finally, she couldn't stand it. Someone had to do something!

Flounder then said thoughtfully "Maybe that human _could_ help like he said."

He and Ariel's other sisters glanced at Attina, who looked reluctant to consider.

Then Arista spoke up, "We need the trident, somebody - one of us – needs to create a diversion, snatch it away and free Ariel while Aku's busy."

Sebastian immediately protested, "Neither one of you is going out there while Aku's minions are roaming around!"

Andrina then smiled a sneaky smile. "You mean, y_ou're_ gonna try and distract him?"

Sebastian was taken aback "B-but I huh?"

Alana caught on and crooned, "Oh, Sebastian you're SO brave!"

"Brave? It's nothing. Nothing at all." Sebastian says sheepishly, "Takes more than a couple of monsters to scare old Sebastian." Then he muttered under his breath, "A giant thousand years old monster with a penchant for conquering and destroying…"

"I'm coming too!" Arista said to him, "We'll snatch the trident and try to free the humans with the sword!"

Now Attina reacted, "No Arista!" she cried, grabbing her sister's arm, she didn't want to lose another one, "You can't!"

Arista shook her head, "I'm sorry but I am the fastest besides Ariel and Aquata. Please, I can't stand staying put and not doing anything anymore!"

Attina hesitated but then she slowly released her arm. "Alright but you've got to be quick. We'll cover you two."

Carefully, they glanced out. Then they put their plan into action.

"Get ready, after I swim out you go straight ahead." Attina whispered.

Alana, Andrina, Flounder and Adella swam out then tackled some of the swimming shadow minions. Catching them by surprise.

"Take them!" One said in a deep rasping voice.

Finally Attina swam out but not before telling Arista and Sebastian: "Go!"

Both the red finned mermaid and the crab swam as fast as they could into the middle of the battlefield where Aku continued to taunt the down-trodden sea king and his terrified daughter.

By then, Ariel was trying to shake the skull she was in. No luck it just floated right where it was.

Aku glanced at her with a knowing smirk, "It is pointless to struggle, accept your fate."

Triton spoke up, "No, not as long I'm alive. She may have made a deal with you but I will not desert her. You may conquer my kingdom, but we will never accept you."

"That can be easily remedied." Aku said to him coolly, he then turned back to Ariel, "Soon, you will learn proper respect for Aku."

Ariel gasped, knowing what he meant.

In the meantime, Jack and the Scotsman rack and chop at the attacking robots and shadow ninjas, fighting their way towards them.

As the two warriors approached with wary Aquata following, they spot Arista and Sebastian on the other direction.

Both crab and red finned mermaid motion to be quiet.

Arista then mimics that Sebastian will cause a diversion, they'll snatch the trident while they try to free Ariel.

The three catch on.

"C'mon, it's time we free yer lass!" The Scotsman said grimly to Jack.

Aquata then mouthed to Sebastian: 'You're on!'

Sebastian swallowed. "I must be calm, I must remain calm."

Carefully he swam up towards the large shape shifter. As soon as he was at least two meters away…

"_Sir?_" Sebastian's voice came out as a high-pitched squeak.

Aku turned to glance at Sebastian.

"Excuse me, yes." the red crab cleared his throat nervously, "Eh, would you mind if I talk to you – just for minute? Pretty please?"

Sebastian never talked to anyone for about a minute.

"Be quick."

The only reason he let the crab speak was so that he could quickly get back to gloating. He didn't think the Samurai would think to venture down into the sea without a boat or help from the triceraquins; that could take days anyway.

Triton and Ariel looked the scene worriedly. _What was he doing? Did the crab have a plan?_

As Ariel glanced away she spotted Jack and the Scotsman swimming their way over.

Jack put a finger to his lips ( thought she couldn't really tell as he was still wearing he breathing device he triceraquins had given him.) to quiet her.

Sebastian continued, "Now, a-are you sure you want to do this?"

Aku gave the little crab a withering look that probably meant: 'Obviously, yes!'

This gesture made him shake uncontrollably, but he had to hold it together.

Finally both Jack and the Scotsman were right in front of the skull holding Ariel.

They already motioned for her to move back.

"You honestly think that small, weak, innocent helpless girl will survive whatever you got planned for her?" Sebastian asked, then just as quickly wished he didn't.

The shogun of sorrow chuckled wickedly.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. That still remains to be seen." He said with a smirk.

Just at that moment, both Jack and the Scotsman slammed their blades through the skull freeing Ariel.

By the time Aku spun around, Arista seized her chance. She swooped down and snatched the trident then began swimming for her life. While Sebastian immediately swam away before the evil wizard could lash out at him.

"Swim, Arista! Swim!"

Triton, Aquata and Ariel's cries alerted Aku, who turned just in time to see Arista already more than a few yards away.

"What? Aargh! I was tricked by an idiot!"

"Dunno what he's complaining about, I was embarrassed by one little sea slug." Sebastian grumbled from his spot behind a brain coral then he added, "Though this was almost too easy."

Then came the sounds of screaming.

Five familiar faces turned a corner being chased by some shadow minions.

"Flounder! Girls!" He cried in surprise.

"Sebastian heeelp!" screamed Flounder.

"Do something!" cried Alana.

Sebastian reached out and grabbed the end of one of the minion's back fin.

"I got the tail – it got me too, whoa!"

He ended up getting dragged around, his claw still holding on to the minion's fin.

**AN: There you have it a cliffhanger folks. Did anyone spot the nods to the movie and series?**


	21. Chapter 20: Victory

**AN: OK everyone we're here on the semi-final chapter of this crossover, those who havent read what happened put yourselves up to date. In the meantime enjoy!**

The swimming minions chased the mermaids and the escapees around the reef.

Jack and the Scotsman were to lead Ariel and her father away to safety while fighting enemies at the same time..

Then just when it seemed that they would be captured again, the cavalry arrived.

A barrage of sea creatures, thanks to Scuttle, swam into the battlefield.

Finally the rest of Ariel's sisters and Sebastian were able to take cover briefly to watch the scene unfold before their eyes.

The demonic minions wildly swing their weapons, trying to strike the opposing undersea forces, but soon they were overwhelmed.

In the meantime, Arista was being pursued by a familiar spreading darkness that threatened to devour her.

Up a ahead, she saw one of her sisters.

"Arista throw it!"

The blonde red finned mermaid tossed the trident as hard as she could to Aquata – now Aku loomed after her.

"Aquata!" Ariel gasped in distress.

Jack watched this then became determined, he grabbed onto a nearby dolphin's fin for a ride.

He cried, "Aku, you will not harm another innocent!"

Jack's voice caught the demon completely off guard.

"What?" he shrieked. "Samurai!"

At that same moment:

"Father – _catch_!"

The second eldest of Triton's daughters tossed the trident, the Sea king catching it in the nick of time.

All in a split second – the merking and Samurai exchanged glances . . . and struck their enemy.

"You will not threaten my family ever again!" Triton shouted as the trident glowed fiercely.

He quickly aimed and shot a bright gold blast at the shapeshifter, making him roar in agony.

Next Jack released his grip on the dolphin's dorsal fin just as they were close enough.

_KACHIIIING!_

The sword cut through Aku – but not enough to destroy him entirely.

"I will never stop, _NEVER!_" Aku's enraged voice screamed as he disappeared into a portal of darkness.

And everything became still broken only by the relieved voices of the merpeople.

"Daddy!" Ariel finally rushed to greet her father.

Triton held out his arms for his youngest child. "Ariel, my Ariel!"

"Ariel!" Her sisters all swam up and hugged her, happy to see her alive.

Flounder and Sebastian happily grabbed fins and claws in celebration, "She's safe! She's safe! We're all safe!"

"I was so worried about you!" Triton said to Ariel, "Why didn't you come home before you got into – all this?"

Ariel looked at her father solemnly, "Daddy, I – what Aku said was right. I wanted human legs so I could see the world above…but I swear, if I'd have known it was him I'd never accepted."

Triton just looked at his daughter.

Jack approached tentatively and bowed as a sign of respect, "Sire, if I may speak."

Triton glanced at him and gave a curt nod.

"Aku may have given her legs to walk upon the land, but he did so under one of his many forms. Even the most noble of hearts have been deceived by him. I made a promise to lead her home for her safety and that of your kingdom, a promise I intended to keep. In the months that we've traveled, she has grown in wisdom and in strength."

"The lass has got spunk if ya'd seen her in action you'd know." The Scotsman added.

Jack continued, "Ariel is unique young woman, and I am grateful to have met her."

Triton closed his eyes slowly when he opened them, a warm smile graced his features.

"Yes, that she is." He said, "You made a promise to my daughter: you said you'd bring her home and protect our kingdom from Aku. I think, you've kept your word quite well."

Aquata spoke up. "No father, we _all_ saved Atlantica."

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the triceraquins and the merpeople including Ariel's sisters even the once reluctant Attina nodded proudly.

"And we did it, by working together." Ariel said happily.

"Ha- ha -ha!" The Scotsman laughed, he nudged Jack, "We sure showed them, eh buddy?"

"Yes, I believe we did."

Though Triton wasn't finished, he held up a hand to silence and said to Jack: "If you are truly the one to deliver the world from Aku's evil, then you deserve a chance to live . . . and so does your friend. I thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it," The Scotsman said, "Though you might want to ease up on the guards, never know if we'd pop in for a visit every now and then."

Arista quipped with a knowing smirk, "Lucky Ariel has good and loyal friends from the surface."

"Ask anything and it shall be yours." Triton said to them both.

"Just gimme a ride back to me clan and we'll call it even." The Scotsman replied bluntly.

Jack bowed his head respectfully, "I am humbled by your generosity, and much indebted to you all…. I only ask to return home to my own time"

"Your own time?"

"Daddy," Ariel said to her father a little sadly," She knew Jack had to go home soon but it didn't make it any better. "Jack's not from here, he's from the past."

Triton's grateful smile became a an expression of sad regret.

"I'm that it's not possible not even with the trident. It's power can only transform, fight or defend, creating a time portal is virtually impossible."

There was a tiny hint of disappointment but the Samurai wasn't giving up on his mission.

"My quest continues, I must return to my own time so I might undo Aku's evil reign before it envelops the Earth."

"Then, we'll escort you all to shore before the sunset."

Ariel winced a little at her father's grave words. When the sun sets she and her new friends would have to say good-bye much sooner than she thought…

**AN: Yeah, a little rushed I gave it my best shot though. Anyway the final chapter will be up soon.**


	22. Chapter 22: Happy begining

**AN: And here we have the grand finale... keep your eyes peeled for the sequel/crossover Spellbinding destinies.**

Up upon the shore, Triton and an assorted number of guards had guided their guests up to the surface.

Now it was the time for good-byes, Ariel had already told her father she wanted to personally to say farewell.

After she'd given the Scotsman a hearty good-bye hug (one that almost crushed her too) she turned to Jack.

"I think I'm going to miss you most of all." She whispered.

The Samurai smiled sadly. "This is how it must be. Surely you understand why."

He desperately wanted to provide her with emotional comfort, to ease her pain.

Ariel gently shifted her hand from Jack's shoulder up to his face, before lovingly stroking his cheek.

"But that doesn't make it easier. "

From the waters, just a good two meters away, Triton watched this scenario quietly. When Ariel had asked him the favor, he'd suspected the true reason now it had just been confirmed.

Ariel loved Jack and wanted to be with him, but they both knew that their kingdoms needed them.

Knowing this could be good-bye forever, she slowly leaned forward. The couple shared their first and probably their last kiss.

A kiss both long-awaited for and bittersweet.

"I love you…" Ariel whispered as she pulled away.

"_Itsumo aishiteru_,"he whispered to her in his native tongue, confirming the meaning as he placed a gentle hand on Ariel's cheek. "I hope to see you again some time soon…"

Then they broke apart sadly.

From her spot on the rock, Ariel watched her beloved Samurai leave.

For his part Jack continued his way, more determined than ever to complete his quest.

He was gone now - over the dune into a world where she can no longer explore. A world of air and trees, of sand and grass, a world of humans.

No. This wasn't a good-bye, more like a see you soon.

Ariel: _Hope for the best,_

_pray you'll succeed,_

_but while in the sea, _

_I'll wait for you now._

_Then come back to me,_

_O__ne day I'll be,_

_Part of your world!_

Someday, she vowed to herself, someday when Aku is finally gone. I'll find a way to be part of Jack's world. Be it here or in the past.

_**T**__**hree years later…**_

The hidden worlds were celebrating Aku's downfall, it seems that Samurai Jack had triumphed at last.

Meanwhile, King Triton was floating in the very same area where he and his daughter had bid the brave warrior farewell, looking thoughtful.

Just a few days ago, a peculiar creature had requested an audience with him, saying he was the guardian of a time portal.

In that space of time, his daughter had greeted a tiny flying lavender creature. He did not know what they'd been talking about but it must have been joyous for Ariel had seemed very happy while they conversed.

Five days later, the Samurai himself had returned much to Ariel's great joy.

And furthermore, the time guardian had told the sea king that there were two humans from the past that wished to speak to him.

The humans, happened to be the Samurai's mother and father

Right now, they were spoke of their children and how they may bring them together.

"I'm afraid we've a matter of dire importance." Triton said to the aged Emperor.

The now weary and frail emperor nodded, "Yes, our children are in love with one another."

Triton watched Ariel and Jack exchanging words, then asked softly, "She really does love your son, doesn't she?"

"There is no denying what we see, am I correct in assuming that she has told you the truth?"

Triton nodded solemnly, remembering how his now wiser daughter had calmly told him and her sisters about her travels – including how she had been willing to give up her life so that Jack would return to save his home in the past.

Then the emperor nodded, "As faithfully as my son does your daughter, Excellency."

Sebastian then spoke up, "Hmm. Well, your majesties, it's like I always say: children got to be free to live their own lives."

He then notices the looks the two fathers were giving him.

Triton had his eyebrow raised in skepticism, while the emperor gave him a wry, inquisitive smile

"You always say that Sebastian?" Triton asked.

Sebastian stammered then the two fathers went back to looking at their children.

"I know that I cannot bear for my son to have his heart broken." The Empress said sadly. "Surely you feel the same way about your child."

Triton sighed. "Then that leaves only one problem."

"Might I ask what that is?"

Triton looked at them all sadly. "How _much_ I'm going to miss her."

Sebastian's jaw fell open in surprise. The emperor and empress shared his surprise , looked at each other than smiled warmly.

Then, King Triton raised his trident and sent a beam of soft gold light towards Ariel.

The soft glow made Ariel and Jack stare. For Ariel's fin had been transformed into two legs, and suddenly she was wearing a gorgeous blue oriental dress.

At the sight of this, she was filled with happiness. A smile of joy lit up Jack's face.

Ariel was human again - this time for good.

He swept her up in an embrace.

They can be together. They belonged to each other, now and forever.

Later, Triton had asked his youngest daughter curiously what she and the lavender fairy were talking about.

Ariel smiled and answered, "I asked her to grant me one wish: That when Jack returns home to the past, his friends here in the future would NEVER forget him."

To this very day, humans, aliens and many others still spoke of their wedding. No one would forget the time guardian's gift either.

Be certain, that the little mermaid and the brave Samurai used it quite well.

The story pans back to the old daimyo, Minoru, finishing telling the stale to his soldier friend Basil.

"My great-great-great-great grandfather's sword and these tapestries hung in the palace until the war. By then, the story of the heroic Samurai and his little mermaid was reduced to fairy tales. The point, old friend was that they all_ lived_."

The story, however, remains, leaving behind memories: the sword, the scale and the tapestries depicting their past and their future. And it will stay that way, now and forever.

_**Watch out!**_

_**Gotta get back **_

_**Back to the past **_

_**Samurai Jack**_

_**Jack -Jack -Jack -Jack -Jack**_

_**Watch out!**_


End file.
